The Plight Of Vengeance
by Mysteria
Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner and played a completely different hand? When it's all over one of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago. Spoilers from Borderland on. WIP.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

I'm not sure where this came from but it got stuck in my head and refuses to leave and I don't think I've seen anyone go this route. I know where I'd like it to end up going, not sure how I'm going to get there though. This is a work in progress, I already have more written up but I want to stay ahead so I don't end up stuck. This will be my first WIP too; all my other fics have been standalones. While the story basically revolves a lot on McGee and Gibbs, it is definitely a team-like story as well. Italicized writing is McGee's thoughts.

Feel free to review, give thoughts, criticism, though be useful, and don't just say you suck, it's not helpful to the creative process.

The Plight of Vengeance

"My name is Timothy McGee, I'm a United States federal agent, and I'm worth a lot to them. Just let them go and you can keep me." To himself though he was wondering, _how in the world did I end up in this situation?_

"You're a brave man Timothy McGee; do you know who I am?" The dark haired woman asked.

"No." _A psycho woman who's going to be the death of me probably._

"Paloma Reynosa." _Oh crap._

"Reynosa, as in the-?" He started.

"The drug cartel as you would call it. Yes. Though I like to think of it as the family business." She stated with a smirk. _Great family business, really, bet your parents are proud._

"We're screwed." Tim muttered to Abby who he was pretty sure had yet to realize how much.

"And what's an NCIS agent doing so far from home?" She inquired.

"He's my escort. I'm teaching a class on forensics using a cold case." Abby offered up.

"And this abandoned truck is your classroom?" Paloma questioned.

"Well no, not exactly, were using a man named Pedro Hernandez as a case study and this is where he died." Abby explained feeling increasingly uncomfortable. _Oh shut up Abby, stop telling her everything, she's fishing for a reason._ He really wished he could say that aloud.

Paloma chuckled, "Ah, Pedro that was a long time ago, what could you possibly learn now?"

"Well, for instance, the report is wrong; he wasn't shot at point blank range." Abby started off with but Paloma cut her off. Tim suddenly felt very uneasy; the look on Paloma's face was telling him nothing good. He was seriously considering smacking Abby just to shut her up.

"I know, he got shot by a sniper hiding on a ridge." _Oh, and there's that other shoe dropping, we're done for._

"How did you?" Abby asked in shaky voice. _Cause this was all a setup Abs, isn't it obvious?_

"He left behind a message." Paloma answered.

"And what message was that?" Tim asked. And in that very next moment he wished he'd never asked and more so that he never agreed to this trip. Paloma's arm shot out and grabbed Tim's.

"I think I'm going to be taking you up on your very brave offer Timothy McGee, because it's about time I send a message too." _What? What the hell does that mean? _She shoved him towards her men who immediately bound his arms behind his back and shoved him into the back of the truck. _Well this is it; I'm going to die in Mexico in a desert with some wild animal eating my corpse before anyone finds me. _He's went to put himself in more comfortable position and one of the clearly overzealous men struck him in the head rendering him unconscious.

"Tim!" Abby yelped. Paloma laughed and grabbed a chain she wore around her neck pulling it apart and then handing Abby a sniper round.

"I'm sure you will have more use for this. Tell Gibbs I'll be waiting for him." And with that she got into the truck and they were off as quickly as they had stopped. Abby gulped, absolutely terrified from what just happened. How exactly was she supposed to tell Gibbs that she made them go out there and Tim got kidnapped by a psycho drug lord and that she apparently had a personal beef with him related to this case.

AAA

Abby kept pacing back and forth, she was pretty sure she would end up boring a hole in the floor within the next couple minutes when finally the door open. All she wanted to do was go home, while waiting she'd been going over the case; it turned out Hernandez had been the man responsible for killing Gibbs family.

"Ah, Miss Scuito, what seems to be the problem?" Alejandro Rivera asked with a smile.

"What's… what's the matter? You're kidding me right? Does nobody around here speak at all? I've been waiting in here twenty minutes and-"

"Whoa, whoa, Abby what's wrong?"

"Some crazy drug bitch took McGee hostage!" Abby yelled, tears already coming back to her eyes.

"What? Wait. Start at the beginning, what happened?" Alejandro questioned.

"We were out where Pedro was originally shot and-" She began but Alejandro cut her off.

"Wait! What are earth were you doing out there?"

"The class, I thought it would be a-" He cut her off again.

"You took the whole class out there? Abby, it's very dangerous out there; it can be dangerous around here, that's why you had an escort." Alejandro finished while rubbing a hand down his face. "Alright, alright, what else can you tell me? How many were there, did anyone say any names?"

"Yeah, she did. As a matter a fact she had no problem telling us who she was." Abby responded. Alejandro raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh?"

"She said her name was Paloma Reynosa. Do you know who she is?"

"She's a very big drug name here; she usually doesn't bother with the tourists though." He responded while turning away. "She say anything else?"

"It seemed as if she knew who Pedro was." Abby responded while walking around to see Alejandro's face. Something was telling her he wasn't telling the truth fully.

"Oh. Well I suppose it's possible. She's been a local for quite some time. I personally don't know though." He continued to avoid looking at Abby. "Anything else she offer up?" Abby thought for a moment, but something told her not to mention the Gibbs connection.

"Nothing, just that she was taking Tim as a message."

"A message to what?"

"I don't know." Abby bit her lip and turned away.

"Alright. Alright. I start looking into this; see what I can find out. But Abby?"

"Yes?"

"If Paloma knew Pedro, it might not be coincidence that she showed up there. You're going to have to keep working the cold case and see where it leads you." Abby gulped and took a deep breath before responding.

"Whose idea was it for me to come down here?"

"Well mine, your director approved it."

"And why this case? Who choose that?"

"Well I don't know, someone on staff, is there a problem?"

"No, but if I'm going to solve this I need Pedro's body."

"That shouldn't be a problem."

"And I need it sent to DC; they're the only people I trust."

"Not a problem." Alejandro nodded at her and exited the office.

"Something is definitely hinky here." Abby said aloud to herself. She sighed and pulled out her cell, it was time to make the call she was not looking forward to. She started to dial but then stopped, "No, I'm going to take the chicken way with this." She then began to dial again. "Can I speak to director Vance please?" She asked as calmly as possible. "It's Abby Scuito."

AAA

It took a lot to disturb Leon Vance, and the phone call he was having with Abby Scuito, was definitely disturbing him. "Miss Scuito, if you really think the Mexican government is helping with McGee's abduction then I can't in good conscience leave you down there by yourself, I'm sending Dinozzo."

He could hear Abby smack her hand on something before she responded. "No! We don't need anyone else at risk she didn't seem the least bit interested with me anyway. She wanted me free, besides I don't need to remain down here anyway, my part is done here and I have them sending Hernandez's body to Ducky. The way Rivera was responding to this, it bothered me. It bothered me a lot. There's something hinky about this whole thing, I mean is it really coincidence that we were working on this cold case that everyone seems to be connected to in some way? I don't like it. And Tim… Tim… he's out there… and he's hurt… and… and I I…" Abby had lost her composure as she trailed off. Leon gulped, it wasn't often any of Gibbs people were so open and honest with him, it was unnerving, very.

"Abby. You need to calm down. While yes Tim was hurt, he is trained for this, he knows how to handle himself until we can get help to him. We're going to do everything we can to find and get him home safe, and you know that. You also know we need your help to do this, so take a minute and gather your thoughts, I don't like this either. As you have been saying, yeah, something's hinky." Leon shook his head; he actually said that weird word the goth woman is always saying, truth was though, it fit, something was definitely wrong with this picture.

"Your right, your right, I need to get it together. I have to do this. Tim needs me." She took a deep breath. "Oh and sorry I'm making you give Gibbs the news. This is just too much, I didn't need to hear him freak out, and he would of, I know it and I didn't need that right now." Leon let out a small laugh.

"No worries, it's probably better he hear it from me anyway. I'm going to get the team in here to brief them. I'll see you when you get back."

"Yes Vance." She said quietly. He sighed.

"We'll get him back." He tried to reassure her. He heard a low sniffle come through the phone.

"I know. I'm just worried he won't still be alive when we do." She sniffled again before hanging up the phone. He got up from his car and when over to a cabinet, pausing for a moment he pulled it open and the grabbed a bottle and a glass. It was going to be a long day. Walking back over to his desk his pushed the button the intercom. "Get Gibbs and his team in my office now, doctor Mallard and Palmer too."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

Great to see positive response. I'm not sure if I like how this next bit came out, because I wanted to incorporate Vance knowing the truth early on to make for easier plot flow. Italicized writing is McGee's thoughts.

Feel free to review, give thoughts, criticism, though be useful, and don't just say you suck; it's not helpful to the creative process.

The Plight of Vengeance ch.2

Tim slowly opened his eyes, trying to bite back a moan but failing. He glanced around, there wasn't much to see. The room was small; the walls were a brownish color, though it was hard to tell from all the dirt, the floor was wood and splintered in many places. There was a mattress off in the corner, a blanket thrown on it and a table. He let out another low groan while straightening up, the chair he was in was quite possibly the most uncomfortable chair he'd ever sat in, course being bound to it may have discounted it. He tensed as he heard someone else enter the room.

"Ah, you've awoken. I'm glad; I was worried he hit you harder than necessary." Paloma stated. Tim snorted.

"He didn't have to hit me at all. I said I would come." _Why do violent kidnappers always make the claim that they didn't mean to do harm? And wow, this feels like a bad movie, good thing Tony's not here, he would so be talking trash and getting backhanded for it._

"How are you feeling?" She questioned. He figured he'd humor her.

"How am I feeling? Really? Well… my head is killing me for one, and if you really want to know my wrists itch from these ropes." And as to emphasis the point he wiggled his hands.

"Ah, well, yes, sorry about that, have to make sure you're going to stay put, after all you're very valuable to me." Tim just looked the other way ignoring her. "But I suppose we could make you more comfortable during your stay." He glanced back at her. _Great, she's being nice, I'm really screwed._ Paloma walked out of view for a moment and then before he knew it she was touching his lower arm, he tensed up immediately. "Stay calm, I'm just making you a little more comfortable as I said I would." She hooked a handcuff to each wrist, and then hooked the other cuffs to the chair. She pulled the rope from his body. "Is that better?" She asked with a smile that scared the wits out of him. _I suppose I should play along. _

"Yes, it is. Um. Thank you." He responded hesitantly.

"Your welcome. Now rest Timothy McGee, it's not time for your part yet." And with that she left the room. He gulped. _Now what the hell does that mean?_

AAA

"Boss you know what this is about?" Tony quietly asked. It usually was not a good thing when the whole team was called to the office.

"No, though something tells me it's not good." Gibbs muttered, he too was thinking it never good when Vance requested the entire team's presence. The last of the group to walk in was Ducky and the door was shut. Leon was about to speak when the intercom buzzed, with an annoyed look he pushed the button.

"What? I thought I said no interruptions."

"Sir, I know you did. Abby's on the line again and sounds even more unhappy then before."

"I got it. No more until I'm finished in here though." He snatched up the phone. "Miss Scuito?"

"I wanted to see if I could get anything else and I can't be positive. No, I refuse to be but in the original case file Gibbs was a suspect in Pedro's death and-"

"What are you not positive about Miss Scuito?" He questioned already having a feeling where this was going.

"Well, whatever evidence I've viewed so far, it's leading me to believe the report was deliberately botched and maybe he did something very wrong." Abby sounded like she was near tears again.

"You got a name for the working officer?"

"A rookie named Macy."

"Dammit." He knew all too well that the two made it clear they had their differences the previous year in Los Angeles.

"Sir?"

"Abby you're done, get yourself home and I want you in this office the minute you return."

"Yep, got it." He heard the phone click and dropped his own receiver down. He rubbed a hand down his face while he heard Dinozzo mumbling something to Gibbs.

"Leon is there-" Gibbs began before being cut off. Lean slammed his hand down on the desk; the toothpick he'd been toying with went flying towards Tony who made a disgusted face when it landed on his lap.

"Shut up Gibbs. I've had to deal with far too many situations you've created, I'm so-"

"What the hell are you babbling about?" Gibbs snapped.

"I'm going to ask you a question and I want an honest answer. Not so I can condemn you for it, not now anyway, it's really not of importance at the moment."

"Leon, what's going on? Is there something going on with Abby?"Gibbs began to question but Tony waved him to quiet down.

"Forget that boss; she was just on the phone, she's fine but there was no mention of Mcgeek returning. Did something happen to him?" Leon actually felt sorry; Tony looked terrified of the possibility. He glanced at the others who seemed to be drawing the same conclusion judging by their faces.

"As you know McGee was escorting Miss Scuito on a trip to teach a class on forensics. They were using a cold case to learn from, the murder of Pedro Hernandez. Does that spark any interest of you?" He saw something flash across Gibbs, he definitely hit a nerve.

"For the last time Leon, what the hell is going on?" Gibbs growled out.

"Oh my god, is Tim dead?" Jimmy Palmer suddenly blurted out.

"No, though he certainly stands the chance of ending up that way. Now Gibbs, why don't you tell them who Pedro Hernandez is." Gibbs let out a sigh while running a hand through his hair.

"The man who killed my family." He responded with a pissed off look.

"No Gibbs, not only is he was the man that killed your family, he is the man that instead of letting NIS do justice all those years ago you took it amongst yourself to do it for them." Gibbs stared at him, mouth slightly agape. Jimmy looked as if he was going to say something but Ducky stopped him. Tony and Ziva shifted uncomfortably in their seats.

"Excuse me?" Gibbs asked with an incredulous look.

"I don't really care at this point, and besides I'm sure the statute has run out anyway, so congrats on getting Macy to botch the report all those years ago so get over it, the cat is out of the bag and it was your forensic scientist that let it out. It doesn't matter right now, I need truths here, McGee's life probably depends on it, do you know who Paloma Reynosa was to Hernandez?"

"No."

"Gibbs!"

"What? I have no idea who that is. Should I?"

"I don't know maybe you-"

"STOP IT!" Tony yelled while getting out of his seat. "I don't understand what the hell is going on here, and I don't care. And don't look at me like that director, while in the middle of this, this pissing match you two are having you let it slip that McGee is danger, why, what happened to him? Why is he not with Abby?"

"Well I'm glad someone here has their priorities in order. While teaching her class they encountered a drug dealer and her goons, name's Paloma Reynosa-"

"As in the drug cartel?" Tony interrupted.

"I heard they were really dangerous, how did Abby get away?" Jimmy asked.

"She didn't. She was let go. Apparently in the heat of the moment McGee offered himself up to keep Abby and the students safe, when they were leaving one of them struck Tim unconscious and Paloma told Abby to tell Gibbs she would waiting for him."

"This woman, she must be close to Hernandez to know of Gibbs connection. Maybe she's a relative." Ziva offered up.

"Yeah, well in the end it really doesn't matter who she is, start trying to find out what you can, I'll be sending you and Dinozzo down in the morning."

"Just us sir? Won't she be expecting Gibbs?" Tony questioned.

"No, it's what she wants though and that's why she's not getting it, not at first anyway. Now go, find out what you can, we have to move fast with this." The two agents and with the medical examiners left, once they were out the door Gibbs pushed it shut again.

"Leon."

"Save it, I don't want to hear whatever it is your thinking of saying. I mean it, I don't care what the truth is, it's not actually relevant to helping us but I can make you this promise, if McGee doesn't end up back here alive, you can consider yourself unemployed, now get the hell out of my office."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

I'm very pleased with how this is progressing. This chapter I went for more of a one on one feel for the scenes to get a feel for everyone's emotions. You can also thank the lovely bottle of Southern Comfort that aided me while writing.

Feel free to review, give thoughts, criticism, though be useful, and don't just say you suck; it's not helpful to the creative process.

The Plight of Vengeance ch.3

Tim stretched himself out as much as he could while hand cuffed to a chair, his lower back was beginning to cramp up from the way he was sitting. He wasn't sure how much time had passed but it was definitely no longer daylight. "It was early afternoon when we… so now it must be…" He mumbled to himself while trying to figure out a time frame.

"It's near midnight." Paloma spoke up from the doorway. If Tim could have he would have jumped a mile.

"Oh."

"You've been here about eight hours." She stated while walking around to the chair; she nodded off towards someone out of Tim's line of sight. He cringed when the sound of a gun cocking and shook slightly when he felt her hands on his wrist. She let out a small laugh. "Relax, I'm letting you off the chair so you can sleep more comfortably, just don't get any bright ideas." He pulled his arms around to his front while rubbing a wrist. _So she's still keeping up the nice routine._

"What exactly do you want from me? Or with me?" _Besides the obvious answer of my death._

"In due time Timothy, due time." _Of course don't answer me. _She stepped out of the room for a moment, the guy with the gun staying focused on Tim. She returned with a bottle of water and a bagel, she placed them on the small table. "Eat, rest, I assure you the mattress is more comfortable than the chair." And with that her and the gun wielding man exited, he heard locks being put into place on the other side of the door. _This is so going to end badly. _With a sigh he opened the bottle of water and took a sip, though he left the bagel where it sat. He laid back on the bed; he hated to admit she gave him some kind of joy at that moment, but she had, it felt good to be able to stretch out.

"Someone better find me soon." He mumbled aloud while pulling a blanket over himself. _May as well rest, I'm definitely going to need it._

AAA

"Tony, I don't want to read anymore about this woman." Ziva announced while pushing herself back from the computer.

"Yeah me neither, she gets worse with every article." He ran a hand down his face. "Damn probie for trying to be a hero."

"Tony." Ziva had a sad look to her face. "He did what he had to, to keep everyone safe, if he hadn't…" She trailed off.

"He still would have been taken and I'd probably be dead." Abby spoke while walking up to them. Tony got up and hugged her.

"How was the trip back?" She gave him a look but answered anyway.

"The worst. Has anyway gone down yet to find Tim?"

"We've been researching, were waiting on the go from Vance, he said were going in the morning." Tony answered.

"Where's Gibbs?"

"Right here Abs." He was coming from around the corner with a coffee. Abby threw her arms around him.

"Gibbs, Gibbs, this is bad. This is so bad. Tim's hurt, and she's she's going to hurt him more and and…"

"Abs, were going to get him back." He shoved a mini caf-pow towards her.

"What, what is this?"

"They were out of-"

"No, no Gibbs, this is a bad omen. Oh my god Tim…" Gibbs put an arm around her again.

"Abs." He kissed her forehead. "So Dinozzo we anywhere yet?"

"I was just coming to ask that myself, welcome back Scuito." Leon spoke up from the stairs. Tony grabbed the remote to the plasma.

"Ducky got the body about an hour ago, he's already examining him. As far as Paloma goes, McGee is in for a world of hurt. Everything we found paints the picture that she's big on violence if you get in her way and probie is definitely in her way."

"No he's not, not yet anyway. Anything more specific?" Leon questioned.

"Yes, we found out her connection to Hernandez." Ziva responded.

"And?"

"I think I know what her purpose is in taking McGee." She began but then became hesitant.

"Well Ziva?" Gibbs snapped. "Who is she?"

"Gibbs." Leon growled out.

"Well Gibbs, you don't have any children… or um, I mean anymore… I…"

"Ziva get to a point."

"I think she took McGee as a substitute child for you. Someone that if he died you would be emotionally affected because she probably assumed your agents are the closest thing you have to a family now and…" She trailed off. "If my thoughts are right I really don't think we'll be getting him back alive." Ziva rarely worried him; right now the look on her face was worrisome.

"Who the hell is this woman Ziva?" Gibbs asked while gently turning her towards him. She smiled sadly.

"The woman holding McGee is Hernandez's daughter." She shrugged away from Gibbs and sat back down at her desk. Abby gasped and clutched Gibbs's arm.

"Dinozzo, David go get some rest, Gibbs you're not going anywhere near Mexico, cause the minute you do…" Leon started.

"Tim's dead." Gibbs finished for him.

AAA

"Abigail, might I interest you in some tea?" Abby jumped up, startled by the voice.

"Ducky, your still here, it's late."

"Probably for the same reason you are my child." He placed the kettle and two cups down. "I take it you have figured out what Jethro has been carrying with him all these years." He picked up the kettle and began pouring.

"Duck, he, he…"

"I know, it's bad."

"No Ducky I don't think you understand how badly, this could end him, and I would be the one responsible."

"Oh Abigail, this is not your fault. Jethro knew what he was doing all those years ago; you didn't make him do it. As for ending him, I don't think Leon is interested in doing that, his only concern now is for young Timothy." He took a sip from his cup. Abby reached over and grabbed Bert and gave him a squeeze.

"He must be so scared Duck."

"I'm sure he is, but you know he rather be where he is right now then have had something happen to you."

"Tell me were going to get him back, that it's all going to be okay."

"You know I would never give such false hope, you also know Jethro is going to do everything he can. He may have messed up back then but he would never let anything happen to one of you if he could help it."

"I know he will, I'm just worried it'll be too late."

AAA

Tony came out from the kitchen with two beers and fell back onto the couch without much grace. Ziva cringed.

"Must you be so disruptive?"

"Must you be so calm?" He shot back while twisting the caps off. "Here, drink up." She took the beer and took a swig.

"We should be resting."

"Oh please Zee-vah. Were you really going to rest tonight? With all of this on your mind? I don't know about you but my nerves are on edge, they need to be calmed down." And as if to prove his point he waved his bottle around before downing half of it in one gulp. "This sucks." He spat before taking another gulp. "Besides, it's not as if were drinking anything hard, unlike the bossman whose probably drowning in bourbon as we speak." Ziva let out a small laugh and took another drink. She went to say something but Tony shot up and headed back into the kitchen. He returned with another bottle. "I'm out drinking you."

"I didn't know this was a race." She responded with another gulp down.

"Why the hell are you so calm?" Gulp.

"Because I have to be."

"That's not an answer Ziva, this is probie were talking about, could you maybe show that you care?"

"I do care. I'm hurt that you could think I don't." She finished off the last of her drink. Tony got up again, this time returning with two more beers. "You haven't finished your yet." She pointed out.

"I will."

"Tony."

"No Ziva. Just… no. Look, I don't understand you, hell I usually don't but this, this is different. It's McGoo, he's like the annoying kid brother I never wanted but if I lost him I'd be destroyed… and if you ever tell him or anyone else that I said that I will deny it, but Zee I need to understand you this time." He finished the beer and opened the other he'd brought out.

"Tony, we all have different ways of handling things, you of all people should know this." She took a hearty gulp of the drink. "This tastes like crap."

"It's serving its purpose." He grumbled.

"For instance, you are cracking jokes but at the same time accusing me of not caring so to distract yourself. I however, am staying as calm as possible and trying to understand all sides to this story."

"Sides? Who the hell cares, the only thing that matters is getting McGiggle back, and maybe killing that bitch that has him." He gulped the rest down and got up while shooting a glare at Ziva. He walked out to the kitchen yet again though this time returned with four more beers. Ziva raised an eyebrow. "Shut up, I told you I need to calm down, and I'm tired of getting up so often."

"I did not say anything."

"Yeah, that's the problem I'm having with you right now."

"Tony I'm probably more scared for Tim than you right now."

"Got a funny way of showing it." He muttered while downing another beer.

"Tony, I can understand where Paloma is coming from with her actions, she-"

"What, what how dare-" Tony started yelling.

"Tony, shut up. I'm not saying she's right for taking Tim but I understand her logic, before things went the way they had, if someone killed my father I may have responded in a similar way. You kill mine so I kill yours, that is what she is doing and for that reason I'm completely terrified for Tim because if that's truly her thought, were going to watch her put a bullet in his head and the chances of us stopping it are near impossible. So don't, don't you dare for a minute imply I don't care because I do." She snatched another bottle off the coffee table and started downing it. Tony stopped her.

"I'm sorry. I'm just-"

"Scared? I got that. Is trying to make me feel bad making you feel better?"

"I, well… not now." He looked away while taking a drink.

"I will let you continue to do so if it does." She finished off the bottle. Tony looked at her with an odd look. "We need to be focused, if you venting makes you focus then do it. You wanted to understand where I was coming from, so I made you understand, but not for you to feel bad, to reassure you." She opened the last two beers on the table and handed one to Tony. He took it and placed down the empty one. He sighed.

"How the hell did he get into this anyway? Isn't it usually one of us that steps in it this good?" Ziva smiled sadly and shook her head.

"Yes, yes it normally is one of us and I do not know. Has to happen to all of us sometime I suppose." They both looked at one another and the response was the same, both started downing their respective beers, when finished Tony grabbed the empty bottles to bring to the kitchen.

"No Ziva, no it doesn't."

AAA

Gibbs put down the sandpaper and grabbed his glass, frowning at the fact that it was empty. He heard a creak come from the stairs and looked up. Abby was slowly walking down the stairs.

"Abs."

"The door was open." She blurted out for no real reason. He smirked.

"I know, what's up?"

"Um… I… the bullet…"

"Abs?"

"I matched the bullet from Hernandez's head to your sniper rifle. And I get it, he killed your wife, your daughter, but, for you… you… tell me I'm wrong." He had to look away from her; he couldn't bear to see the look on her face.

"Can't do that." He responded after several quiet moments.

"Then tell me how I'm like a daughter and how much you love me." She said with pleading eyes.

"Will that help?"

"No." She whispered.

"Still want me to say it?"

"No, I need you to tell me though that you'll love me no matter what." Gibbs just stared at her. There wasn't enough liquor in the world that could help him deal with this.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

I was very pleased with how the last chapter came out, especially the Tony/Ziva conversation since that was an afterthought, my original writing didn't have it, and I think it definitely brought something good to the story. This chapter however I'm unhappy with, it's an ick chapter, there were certain things I wanted to incorporate into the story that are necessary to be involved and I think it just came out far too choppy, but maybe it'll work. Hopefully. The Gibbs/Vance bits I'm writing them the way I am for a purpose, because I already know how I want the story to end, it's just a matter of getting to the end.

Feel free to review, give thoughts, criticism, though be useful, and don't just say you suck; it's not helpful to the creative process.

The Plight Of Vengeance Ch.4

Gibbs yawned as he walked into Leon's office the next morning.

"Just invite yourself in. I see you're off to a late start today."

"It was a long night. They leave already?"

"No, I had to send them to scene, burnt corpse by Annapolis. Once they get back you'll take over so they can leave." He toyed with his toothpick for a moment. "Abby was here very late last night. Turns out her findings backed my accusations."

"Yeah well." Gibbs shrugged and took a gulp of coffee.

"You really have nothing to say?" Leon asked with a slightly stunned look.

"Nothing that you would understand." Gibbs shot back.

"You want to try me?" A buzz interrupted him. He pressed the button. "What?"

"Agent Dinozzo is calling sir."

"Thank you." He snatched up the phone. "Dinozzo?"

"Director, our corpse is an agent." Leon closed his eyes.

"Who?"

"Macy."

"Dammit." He dropped the phone on the cradle. He looked at Gibbs who was looking questioningly at him. "The corpse was Macy." Gibbs nearly dropped the coffee he was holding; he hadn't expected to hear that. "This just keeps getting worse."

AAA

"We passed off what we had to Abby sir; want us to get ready to leave now?" Tony questioned.

"Actually considering the circumstances, you're going to have to head down solo for the time being, that going to be a problem? I'm going to need Ziva to assist Gibbs with the investigation, at least for awhile."

"Yeah, not a problem, what's my assignment?"

"Observe and report. At this point I doubt McGee is any immediate danger, well no more so than being held hostage. See what you can find out."

"Right, and if I happen to observe probie?"

"Observe and report. No stunts out of left field Dinozzo, I don't need two of you being hostage, you understand me?"

"Yes sir."

AAA

Tim sat on the mattress quietly while looking around the room; he heard the locks being undone from outside and glanced over. "Paloma."

"I trust you slept well Timothy." _I really wish she would stop speaking to me like I'm her child._

"As well as I could considering." He muttered.

"Your probably wondering what exactly is going on."

"It has crossed my mind." He looked at her. "Are you going to tell me?"

"Some. Probably not everything though."

"What a surprise a bad guy holding back information." He rolled his eyes.

"Now now, let's not get riled up. " She said with a smirk. "What do you know of Pedro Hernandez?" He made a face.

"Nothing really. You basically heard what I know; I assume you know more though."

"I do." She squatted down in front of him and ran a finger down the side of his face, he cringed. "Your precious boss knows a lot too." Tim's face scrunched up. _Huh?_

"What do you mean?"

"Gibbs is your boss no?"

"Well yes, I don't understand how he relates to this though." _This is going to go somewhere I don't like._

"Ah you poor man, you work for an individual and yet you don't know of his past."

"He's a very private person." He gulped as her finger still lingered on his face.

"Pedro was shot by a sniper." She repeated her statement from the previous day. _Why is she… and Gibbs… oh god is she trying to me boss killed the guy?_ "You look very thoughtful right now."

"I, yeah, I'm still confused though."

"No you're not. You understand me." She sneered at him. _Damn, she's good._

"Okay. Your right. I knew what you were saying. I just don't understand why you care."

"He was my father." Tim's mouth dropped. "And now you understand the part you will play as well." She walked back out of the room. _Yeah_, _I'm as good as dead already._

AAA

Gibbs walked into the lab waving a caf-pow. "Tell me we have something."

"We do. Now hand that over." She grabbed the drink and took a sip. "I also have questions."

"Not now Abs, now what have you got?"

"The stuff Ziva got from Macy's mothers, all her notebooks went in chronological order, however from January of ninety one to February of ninety two were missing which is when she-" Gibbs took off before she could finish. "Well that can't be good."

Gibbs tore out his cell while stepping into the elevator; he hit the emergency stop button. A woman answered.

"Buen-?" Gibbs cut the woman off.

"Habla ingles?"

"Si, this is Camilla."

"Camilla, yes, hi, this is Mike Frank's friend, Gibbs."

"Ah Senor Gibbs what can I do for you?"

"I need you to get a message to Franks. Rule 44."

"He will know what this means?"

"Yes, yes, just get him the message."

"Is everything alright?" He sighed and hung up the phone.

"No, everything is not alright."

AAA

"Duck, tell me you got something."

"I do Jethro, I do. The blade used to cut Macy was army issued, and the way she cut was deliberate." Gibbs glanced up.

"She was executed."

"Yes and left out in the open to taunt whoever would be most hurt by her untimely death. Just like leaving a bullet to be found in the Mexican sun, you are familiar to the killer to which I speak of." Ducky looked at him. Gibbs glared and headed to the elevator. "Jethro, wait, this is just about you as it is agent Macy. I now know what you've carried around all these years. You may not have wanted this to come to light but someone else did and they are forcing your hand." Gibbs just stared as the door shut. He leaned back against the wall, jumping slightly when his cell went off.

"Yeah?"

"Senor Gibbs? I'm glad you answered."

"Did Mike get my message?"

"Si Senor, but there are men here, your amigo is in some bad trouble." He snapped the phone shut.

"Dammit." He snapped it back open and dialed another number.

"Boss?" Tony answered.

"Dinozzo, you might wanna observe where Franks lives."

"Any particularly reason boss?"

"Yeah, whoever killed Macy is going after him next." He snapped the phone shut again.

AAA

"Shit." It was the only word Tony could muster up as he looked at what used to be Franks home. Parts were still on fire and there was no sign of any life. "Gibbs is not going to like this." He continued on walking. Eventually he came up on a body face down in the sand. He gulped, while Franks had never been a close friend he still felt for the man, this was not the way he should have died. "I hope we don't end up finding probie the same way." He mumbled to himself as he bent down towards the body. "Dammit Franks." He went to turn the body but the sound of a gun cocking stopped him.

"That is not Frank's amigo." Tony's eyes went wide. "It's not your other friend either."

"Who is it?"

"It is of no matter."

"Who do you work for?" His response was meeting the butt of the gun. Tony bit back a groan as re regained consciousness, glancing around he spotted a dark haired woman looking at him. She was pouring liquor, possibly scotch, he couldn't tell yet, into two glasses.

"Do you know who I am?" She put a glass down in front of him.

"Well if I had to take a guess I'd say a psychotic whore but no your Paloma Reynosa, head of the drug cartel."

"What else do you know?"

"That your bedside manner sucks, if you wanted to meet all you had to do was ask." He answered. She smirked.

"Ah, you're a rude one aren't you? Your partner is much politer." Tony glared. "Oh, nothing to say now? Good. Do you know what your boss did to upset me?"

"Did he head slap you? Cause he head slaps me a lot, it upsets me." He wasn't about play nice with this woman, it's what she wanted and he wasn't going to give it.

"A joker too, what a group he has, it shouldn't surprise me that you would joke over the man who killed my father." Tony shrugged. "You are not surprised to hear that?"

"No, cause I hate to break it to you sweetheart, we may be a group of misfits, but were a smart group of misfits." He picked up the glass and down the liquid inside, smirking at her the whole time.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

Definitely happier with this chapter. Did some major writing tonight for later in the story. I'm surprised a little too, this is definitely turning out to be much more of a team fic that I thought it would be. Hopefully everyone else is enjoying that as well. Not too much going on yet, just putting the pieces in place before all hell breaks loose, cause it's coming.

Feel free to review, give thoughts, criticism, though be useful, and don't just say you suck; it's not helpful to the creative process.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.5

"They accepted your application? Yay Ziva." Abby clapped her hands together and wrapped her arms around her.

"Yes, as of this Friday I will be a citizen of the United States." She responded proudly. "Though with everything that's going on, maybe I should wait."

"Don't even think of it Ziva, you do that and Tim might actually grow a pair and tell me off for letting you. I know how much he's been helping you study. He wouldn't want you to miss it." Gibbs chimed in from his desk.

"Your right, I expect all of you to be there. If anyone is here… wait I won't be here though, I'm suppose to join Tony in Mexico aren't I?"

"No Ziva, you will be here unless absolutely necessary." Leon spoke from behind her.

"Director, has something changed?"

"No, no, everything is still the same, but it would be wrong of me to force you to miss out if you don't have to, we'll play it by ear. Miss Scuito, I need you." Abby made an odd face.

"Coming." She followed him up the stairs. "What's up director?"

"This situation is getting out of hand. I'm going to have to keep communicating with Alejandro; I need you to assist with that. I don't want him catching on that we think something is up; I haven't figured him out yet."

"So you agree then, something is definitely hinky." Leon rolled his eyes.

"Let's go." He pushed open the door the MTAC. Alejandro was sitting at a desk on the screen.

"Director Vance, Miss Scuito." He addressed.

"Alejandro, can you tell me anything about my missing agent yet?"

"No I cannot, we haven't had any visuals of agent McGee, however we've been tied up with another matter, a massacre at the home of an ex American patriot by the name of Mike Franks, so far we've identified some of the bodies as cartel members."

"I'll task my San Diego agents to assist you on the ground if you have no objections."

"No, none, the locals will appreciate the presence of Americans because this cartel is afraid of nothing in Mexico."

"Anything else?"

"Nothing relating to your agent, however Miss Scuito, I've yet to receive your report on Hernandez."

"Oh, I'm still working on it. We just lost an agent, it takes priority."

"I understand, after twenty years, a few more days won't hurt."

"Thank you senor." Leon waved his hand towards his neck to signal to end the feed. He looked at Abby. "Yes you're definitely right."

AAA

"You investigate crime scenes for a living no?" Tony rolled his eyes.

"No I make candy canes." He snapped. She let out a laugh.

"Is there such a thing as a perfect murder?"

"I've yet to see one."

"But if there were, how would it be done?" Tony started laughing.

"Are you asking for tips on how to kill me? Or better yet my boss? I'm pretty sure you don't need them."

"No, I don't. I'm not opposed to killing or torture; I do whatever suits my needs for the business at hand."

"What exactly are you after with me? Cause I sure the hell don't know, but I'll tell you what psycho lady, you're not going to get it. You want my boss, well he's not here and I'm not about to lead you to him. So why don't you go ahead and just waste another bullet." She smiled.

"No, I have no intentions on killing you. None at all. As for your Gibbs, I don't want his death, I want his life." Tony made a confused face.

"You are one weird chick." He chuckled. "And if this is all about Gibbs why not let agent McGee go?"

"He is my leverage."

"Take me instead." He thought back to what the director had told him, no stunts, he should know by now that Anthony Dinozzo never listens.

"No. You are of no use to me."

"So what? What is this game your playing, you want him in jail is that it?" Tony was getting restless.

"No, a trial would not suit my needs, however killing everyone he cares for certainly would." She stepped off to the side and grabbed a small box; there was a finger inside. "Starting with his friend Mike." Tony gulped. "Then his co-workers like you one day maybe but definitely you friend that I already have, and lastly a trip to Pennsylvania to put a bullet right into Gibbs fathers head, that would complete the circle." Moments later a commotion started, numerous soldiers with guns entering the home. Paloma rolled her eyes. Alejandro Rivera walked in.

"You Senor Rivera?"

"Si and you?"

"Agent Dinozzo." He definitely didn't like this guy. Alejandro looked at Paloma.

"He's polico, Americano." He said in a scolding tone that she just shrugged off. "Did she threaten you, do you want to press charges agent Dinozzo?" Tony let out a dry laugh.

"Threaten me? No she didn't do that and no."

"Come with me." Alejandro waved Tony to follow him. He led him out to his car.

"How did you find me?" Tony questioned while getting into the car.

"I track her movements closely, she's reckless and impossible to prosecute, nearly had her when a PI came investigating her father's death, she had them killed though."

"So you decided that should be the cold case Abby worked on?" Tony asked while shaking his head.

"Oh, the report Miss Scuito prepared, I still haven't seen it. Paloma must have someone on the inside."

"I doubt she's seen it either."

"Someone must have stopped it. Miss Scuito?"

"Abby would never."

"Then who?"

"Figure it out yourself."

"I figured as much. Someone took a bullet for your boss, but he will take the next one." Tony looked out of the car, they were back at Paloma's, he was pretty sure he was about to find out something that would definitely not help him find McGee. He got back out. Paloma was standing there.

"Did you miss me that much already Paloma?" She rolled her eyes.

"Well hermano, does he have your report?"

"No."

"So that's it? This is a sibling thing. Awesome." Though Tony was really thinking how not good that was, it was going to be pretty hard to find me McGee if the leader of the country was helping hide him. Paloma shoved the small box from earlier at him.

"Go. Run. Try to save your boss, your friend. It will not happen though. I promise you that."

AAA

"David, get ready, doctor Mallard and Abby are done with the cold case, your coming with me to escort Hernandez back down to insure a proper chain."

"You're going?" Gibbs questioned.

"Well I'm certainly not sending you."

"Sir, we've lost contact with Tony some time ago, will there be time to retrieve him as well?" Ziva asked.

"We'll only be on the ground a short while, an hour tops, if you think you can locate and bring back Dinozzo that's fine by me. Gibbs, go entertain yourself with something that's not this case until we get back." They'd been on the plane over an hour and sitting in nothing but silence. "You know David, I don't bite. You can speak." She laughed.

"Sorry this has just been a very…"

"Yeah I know, maybe just resting isn't a bad idea." He sighed and sat back. Once the plane landed he tapped her shoulder. She shook herself back awake. "Alright I know you want Dinozzo but we can't dawdle here, were in and out you understand me?"

'Yes sir, in and out." The door finished opening. "Well that was the shortest search ever." Tony was walking up to the plane.

"Ziva, Director… we've got a huge problem."

AAA

Tim wiped his face. The hours of complete solitude were driving him insane. He'd worked himself up into a frenzy and had been sobbing like a baby for nearly fifteen minutes. "Ok Tim, calm the hell down, crying like a baby isn't going to help anything and… and ah man look me I'm talking to myself, I'm losing it." He started taking deep breaths; maybe if he just tried to relax it would happen. _Yeah right. Relax sure, I'm sitting here talking to myself, I am definitely not okay. _It was dark out again, had been for a least two or three hours. He was beginning to wonder if he was already playing his part, maybe his part was to rot in this room forever. He jumped a mile when he heard the locks being messed with outside the room. Paloma walked in holding a box. She placed it on the table and motioned for him to come over and sit. He walked over to the table and sat while peering into the box. It was just a couple more bottle of water and a couple more bagels. As if on cue his stomach rumbled. _Maybe I should eat this time._

"You should eat." He nodded and she shoved one of the bagels at him. He picked it up and took a bite. "You were beginning to wonder if I was going to return." _Should I? What's it even matter anyway?_

"Yes." He took another bite.

"I do apologize for that. I did not mean to stay away for so long. Pressing matters arose."

"I'm sure they do often with your business." _Just keep playing along; maybe just maybe this won't end with a bullet to the head._

"I must say Timothy, I am impressed. You are very wise with your words and have been very polite. It seems as if my original statement to you stands to be true. You are brave." _Seriously? Damn if Tony was here he'd want to know why the insane drug dealer seems to be propositioning me. Which ew gross, but no, no, keep playing along._

"I try to be. Just like I'd like to believe there's a chance this won't end badly for me." He looked away though once finishing.

"Well that is all up to your Gibbs, who I must say is certainly a peculiar man."

"I'm not sure if that's the word I'd used for him but I understand what you're saying."

"No, until this over, you can never fully understand."

"Okay, fair enough, but now I have to ask, how in the hell does killing me make him understand?"

"He took someone close to me; you are one of many that are close to him." _Damn her logic for actually making sense, well as much sense as it can anyway._ "I cannot believe how different the two of you are."

"Me and Gibbs?"

"Well that too but no, you and your partner, that Dinozzo fellow." She stated. If Tim's eyes could have actually come out of their sockets they would have. _Why is she talking about Tony? He's not here, she doesn't know him… oh no, she said pressing matters, what if she killed him, what… _"Relax yourself, your friend is fine, we just had a very knowledgeable conversation and I sent him back on his merry way."

"Nobody has knowledgeable conversations with Tony." He blurted out. _Real nice Tim, he could be dead and you're cracking wise. Wow. I'm really losing it._

"I could see why, he's not like you. He's doesn't have any manners and he certainly doesn't think before opening his mouth." She put a hand on his knee. "I promise I have done no harm to him. He's no longer even here; he went back to DC with your director, alive." He pushed her hand off his leg.

"Please, don't do that." He requested with a frown.

"This interferes with the relationship I have with you. I did not want that. As I've said before you're very valuable to me." He stood up from the chair, a slight shake to his step.

"Paloma, just because I speak to you in a polite way does not mean we have a relationship. It means I don't want you to put a bullet in my brain." _Okay, this may definitely be ranking on the stupider side of things._

"Who knows, maybe when this is all over that won't happen." She headed for the door and left again.

"No, that's the one thing I'm sure I'm fooling myself on, it's going to happen, it's just a matter of when." He said as she left. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely dead._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

And now the story will take a turn, for the worse or for the better, only time will tell. Emotions are being thrown all over the place. Chapter seven is already written, I'm working on eight now.

Feel free to review, give thoughts, criticism, though be useful, and don't just say you suck; it's not helpful to the creative process.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.6

"Gibbs, we need to talk."

"No we don't Abs."

"Yes we do."

"I'm reading, quiet down." He flipped to the next page of the magazine he was skimming through.

"Since when do you read magazines at work like Tony?" She asked with a look.

"Since possibly for the first time ever he's listening." Leon spoke as he walked over from the elevator. "I'm impressed Gibbs."

"Uh huh." He continued looking at the magazine.

"Oh really boss, I'm gonna remember this next time you head slap me for my GSM magazines." Tony spoke up. Gibbs chuckled and put the magazine away.

"I see you were found."

"Yeah, well not exactly." Tony said with an uncomfortable look.

"You locate Tim?"

"No."

"So then why the hell are you back?"

"Gibbs, he's back because I told him to return." Leon interjected.

"Yeah, but wasn't the point to locate McGee?"

"No, if it was possible yes but it was to asset the situation." Gibbs sighed and grabbed his coffee.

"Leon, I'm sitting here being the good little lapdog like you ordered, but I really have no problem ignoring you like I normally do when your being useless." Tony stepped back when he could have sworn he heard Leon growl.

"One more word Gibbs, and you're done, and you hate that I can do that."

"Oh yeah Leon because my life revolves around you."

"Oh and mine revolves around you? No Gibbs it doesn't. For once in your life why don't you just shut up and actually listen rather than flying off the handle. There are things more important in this world than giving you what you want."

"Oh you think that's what this is-"

"Oh my god." Tony muttered. "SHUT UP! The both of you! Seriously, this is ridiculous. Probie's life is hanging in the balance and all you two keep doing is having bitch fights. You wanna throw down, do it when this is all over and he's sitting back at his desk being tormented by me again. Okay, think you can handle that thought?"

"Wow Dinozzo, when did you become the voice of authority?" Gibbs questioned with a smirk.

"Gee boss I dunno, maybe when you ran like a wounded dog to Mexico, I got some good practice then."

"Dinozzo." Gibbs growled out.

"No boss, you listen. You even curious as to what I was doing in Mexico?"

"No since it was apparently nothing. And here I thought you cared about McGee more than that."

"Oh you son of a bitch." Tony growled out while clenching a fist. Leon grabbed his arm.

"Understanding the need for a bitch fight as you call it?" He asked while keeping an eye on Gibbs.

"Funny." He grunted. "I spent my day with Paloma Reynosa." Gibbs mouth dropped slightly and Abby gasped. "Yeah boss, I spent the afternoon with the bitch that has McGee; you wanna know how that went?"

"Ah Tony…"

"No, don't. She's going to kill him. It's in her plans. Along with possibly the rest of us, Mike Franks and your dad. Except, she probably already got Franks." He glanced down at the box he was still holding. "Abs, your gonna have to check this." She took the box.

"What's in it?" She asked.

"A finger." Tony responded quietly. Abby nodded and walked towards the elevator. Ziva frowned and followed after her.

"Tony."

"I don't want hear it boss. It's been a long day, a very long day. I need sleep." He turned to leave but Leon stopped him.

"Dinozzo, your dead on your feet, go find a place here to sleep it off." He nodded and head to the elevator. "Well you can't fault him Gibbs, you are the one that trained him." Gibbs snorted.

"Yeah, apparently all too well."

AAA

The computer dinged and Abby looked up at the screen. She sighed and sat down with her back against the cabinets. Tony walked in and made a face.

"No music? I take it you got a match on the finger already."

"Yeah." She reached up and grabbed Bert off the counter and gave him a squeeze. Tony chuckled and sat down next to her.

"I bet he's been getting a lot of loving this week."

"Not funny Dinozzo. What are you still doing her anyway? Aren't you tired?"

"Yeah very and things are so bad even Vance realized it, he told me to sleep it off here. Figured I'd come down here."

"Oh." She sniffled loudly. "When I gave the finger to Duck he said the way it looked implied it was shot off, and that he was still alive when it happened. He's gonna go over it more thoroughly to be sure."

"Oh wow. That's intense."

"It was his trigger finger too."

"More insult to the injury." He shifted in his spot. "Where's Ziva, I thought she came down here?"

"She wanted to get something to drink."

"Oh, I guess she wasn't interested in a caf-pow." He responded with a laugh. She tried to laugh with him but a loud sniffle came out instead. "Abs?"

"Tony this is my entire fault." She cried out.

"Abs, that's insane. It is definitely not your fault that this woman has a beef with Gibbs."

"I know that, I'm talking about Tim."

"Okay, it is also not your fault that she took McGee hostage because of the beef with Gibbs."

"I know that too."

"Then what could you possibly think is your fault?" He was getting very confused.

"It's my fault that she was able to get to Tim in the first place." Tony rolled his eyes.

"You do realize that it was his job to keep you safe, not the other way around right?"

"We were supposed to stay in the classroom."

"Ok, I'm not seeing the problem here." He was too tired for this, he really hoped Abby was going somewhere with this.

"We left; we went to the original crime scene for more evidence."

"Sounds like you were being a very through teacher."

"We went after McGee told me no." He tilted his head.

"What?"

"Tim told me no. It was too dangerous to go out there, and… I undermined him. I laughed at him and told him to stop being a chicken." She frowned when she heard a low growl come from Tony.

"You did what?" He shoved himself off the ground. "You know what Abs; I'll go sleep at my desk. I can't talk to you right now." He stormed off towards the door bumping into Ziva as she walked in.

"Whoa Tony, what's wrong?"

"Abby being Abby." He answered while walking out. Ziva looked very confused.

"What does that mean? I would think it would be bad if you were not Abby."

"Tony is mad at me for getting Tim taken."

"Tony is mad at everyone but you did not get McGee taken."

"Yes, yes I did. He told me not to go into the desert and I insisted and dragged him out there and right into the arms of that, that bitch." Ziva looked thoughtful as she sat down.

"Abby I could see why you would blame yourself but with everything we know its clear Paloma needed someone. If you hadn't gone out there she probably would have just tracked you to your hotel room."

"Wouldn't that have been very risky, we were closer to officials then." Ziva shook her head.

"No it would have been even easier; Abby I guess in all the excitement Tony didn't get to tell you guys."

"Tell us what?"

"You were very right about Alejandro. He's Paloma's brother, which means were on our own in finding McGee." Abby shot up, dragging Ziva up in the process.

"Thank you Ziva, that helps me."

"That helps you?"

"Yes, cause then that really means it was a setup, and even if us going into the desert was stupid, it wasn't the reason she got Tim. "

"Okay then.

"Though Tony's still mad at me."

"No, he's made at everyone. He was yelling at me last night that I don't care."

"Oh no Ziva, how could he say that?" Abby cried out and threw her arms around her.

"It is okay, I am fine with it. It's his way of dealing."

"I should go hug him." She went to run off but Ziva stopped her.

"No, you should let him rest; he's had a long day. You should rest too." Abby sighed but nodded. She bent down to grab Bert and trotted over to her cot. Once she was lying down Ziva hit the light switch. "Good night Abby." She headed back to the squad room to claim her piece of the floor.

AAA

"Alright this game has gone on long enough." Tim shot up, he already knew what that meant and could feel his panic rising.

"Please, just a couple more days." The smile Paloma gave him made him cringe, he was positive he was looking evil in the face.

"No Timothy, I'm sorry but your part in this mission is over." She pulled a gun out from her side and cocked it.

"But, but…"

"I'm sorry it's just the way it has to be."

"You know, I don't think Gibbs even likes me, so really killing me will do nothing for your purpose." He was reaching and she knew it. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. _Yeah Tim, did you really think you could fool the bitch?_

"You know that's not true. Killing you will definitely get a response out of Gibbs." She raised the gun up.

"I told myself I wasn't going to beg, but please, please don't do this." He was shaking.

"It has to be done. However, I can do you one favor, I know you didn't want a headshot, of course now your death will be a little slower." Tim's eyes widen, the gun was leveled up for a perfect chest shot. This was it, this was the end. He locked eyes with Paloma, not an ounce of sorrow to be seen as she pulled the trigger. Tim slammed into the wall, his chest was on fire. He'd never actually been shot before. _Figures the first time would be the kill shot. _He sunk down to the floor while glancing down at his chest. The crisp white shirt he had been wearing was no longer white; it was grey and brown with dirt and now slowly turning red. He coughed painfully, blood spraying out. He was shaking and air was becoming harder to get, it would all be over soon. Paloma walked up to him and crouched down.

"You'll be happy to know I'm not going to leave you to rot out here though. No, once you've died, I'm going to ship you right to Gibbs doorstep." She stood back up and left the room. _Well there's a small relief, at least I'll end up buried properly._ Blood dripped out of his mouth as his head drooped, the small red circle on the shirt now taking up nearly his entire front. _Ah, there's the coldness. People always say you feel cold right before you go, I guess it's true because I'm freezing. _He tried to move but those abilities were long gone, this place on the floor, against the wall would be his dying ground. The breaths started to come slower and then stopped entirely as he stared ahead unmoving. Timothy McGee was dead.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

This chapter ended up on the shorter side but since the next one leads us to where this is all heading I'm okay that. I wanted to say though I agree with the thought that Abby's normal selfish behavior towards McGee or concerning him is an issue, I deliberately choose to have Tony get pissed while having Ziva calm her down, mainly because writing about Abby's issues is a whole nother story that I don't feel like writing. Also, I'm having fun writing Tony's emotions. So yeah, this chapter is basically a filler, well until the end. Hehe. All is not as it seemed.

And if anyone is wondering, yes I completely avoided Ms Hart and Bell on purpose. They both irked the hell out of me so I'm pretending they didn't exist.

Also, bastard plumbers are here ripping up pipes in the yard and the dogs are running amuck and being loud, so no sleep for me.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.7

"Ahem"

Tony groaned and sat up on the floor. He shook his head and looked up. The director was standing in front of him. He groaned again while getting up. He raised an eyebrow at him; Leon was dressed in an un-tucked tee shirt and jeans.

"Wow, now I know things are out of hand, you're out of your usually dress code."

"Yeah well, I'm practically living here, may as well be comfortable. I see everyone stayed here last night."

"No, just me and Ziva… Ziva, get up!" He yelled over to the other desk.

"No everyone, I just came from the other floors, Scuito's curled up on her cot, doctor Mallard in his chair, Palmer on a table and Gibbs is asleep out in his car." He walked over to Ziva's desk. "Get up David." Ziva sat up.

"What time is it?"

"O seven hundred." Gibbs spoke up while walking through.

"Glad to see your awake, go make yourself look not like complete crap, you're finally coming into play."

"Really? What's changed?" Tony and Ziva both walked over to listen.

"Don't get excited, you're not going far, Alejandro Rivera is apparently coming here to rub it in our faces."

"Oh that son of-"

"And were gonna play him right back. We have nothing to hang him with but Dinozzo's word and that's not gonna work."

"So you're saying we play dumb?" Gibbs snapped.

"No we play it however seems fit, but within the law, he's gonna make a political battle with me, I'm sure. We'll give him the rope."

"And hope he hangs." Ziva finished. Tony looked at her. "What did I not get that right?"

"No you did miss America." He laughed and starting looking through his desk. "Ah ha, there it is." He pulled out the deodorant stick while unbuttoning his shirt.

"Yeah Dinozzo, please clean up, I need you for something. David, go get out of here, you have a ceremony to attend." Ziva smiled with a nod and headed towards the elevator. "Dinozzo, with me. Gibbs I'll be back for you in a moment."

"Director, what's going on?"

"You're going back to Mexico."

"Assignment this time?"

"Still observe and report. See if you can locate Franks, we have nothing to confirm he's dead so we need to assume he's not."

"When am I leaving?"

"Now, and for now this is need to know. Keep it that way; I don't need Gibbs deciding he wants to play too." Leon nodded. "Go." Headed walked back over towards the bullpen. "Gibbs, my office in an hour."

"Right." He opened a drawer and pulled out a spare shirt.

AAA

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably on the bench.

"Do I make you nervous agent Gibbs?" Alejandro questioned.

""No, why on earth would you think that?"

"You seem to be being very quiet, as if you're actually thinking before you act. It seems you've learned something over the years." All Gibbs wanted to do was beat this guy to a pulp but he held his tongue.

"Never underestimate your opponent."

"I should write that down. But seriously Gibbs, you and I are on the same side." Gibbs snorted.

"No, were not. You're holding the cards, you have McGee, Franks." Alejandro shrugged.

"No idea what you're talking about." Someone was walking up on them.

"You two sure know how to make a guy feel left out."

"Director Vance."

"Senor Rivera, I hope this visit means you have information on my missing agent."

"Nothing of much use I'm afraid. All I know is he is not on her estate, we searched the land yesterday."

"What about Mike Franks?"

"Well we have no body, so he may still be out there somewhere, or maybe we just haven't recovered him yet." Alejandro glanced at his watch. "Well I have a flight to catch, sorry to cut this visit so short."

"You came up here to tell me nothing?" Leon questioned with a look.

"Actually I was hoping to get a copy of Miss Scuito's report."

"It was sent down." Leon hoped he looked as confused as he was trying to.

"We haven't received it. Did you read it?"

"No, a twenty year old cold case really is of no interest to me."

"Oh, well, I hope to see it soon. I'll be in touch." Once out of earshot Gibbs turned to Leon.

"Wow that was a very impressive act."

"Yeah well, the longer he's thinks I'm out of the loop the better, it gives us an advantage. He say anything of use?"

"No, you walked up too soon so he just got to gloat. He knew I wanted to hit him."

"Oh yeah good job on not doing that."

"So basically this was a waste."

"It would appear that way. Well go home, get ready, we have a ceremony to attend."

AAA

Ziva looked around the room. Abby was standing next to her with Ducky and Jimmy on her side. She took a breath and raised her hand with the rest of the group. "I hereby declare, on oath, that I absolutely and entirely renounce and abjure all allegiance and fidelity to any foreign prince, potentate, state, or sovereignty of whom or which I have heretofore been a subject or citizen; that I will support and defend the Constitution and laws of the United States of America against all enemies, foreign and domestic" Ziva glanced to her other side, where three empty seats were, Tim, Tony and Gibbs should have been sitting there. "that I will bear true faith and allegiance to the same; that I will bear arms on behalf of the United States when required by the law; that I will perform noncombatant service in the Armed Forces of the United States when required by the law" She glanced further back, spotting the director and smiled sadly while continuing. "that I will perform work of national importance under civilian direction when required by the law; and that I take this obligation freely without any mental reservation or purpose of evasion; so help me God." She took a deep breath; Abby put an arm around her giving a half hug. The room was filled with lots of clapping people. She took another deep breath, this was an important day and yet nothing felt right about it. She jumped when someone walked up to her. "Director."

"This is a proud day David; I just wish the rest of the circumstances were better." He rubbed her arm with a nod. She smiled.

"Where are?" She trailed off.

"Gibbs, I don't know, but if I were to guess probably wallowing about his missteps in life. Dinozzo is on assignment again, I'm sorry it prevented him from being here."

"No, it's alright. McGee is the most important thing right now; I just wish he could have been here."

"I know, which leads me to, we do have to get back to work, take a little time if you need here and I'll see you all back at the office."

AAA

Tim shot up screaming. He smacked his hands onto his chest. _Nothing's there, nothing's there. It was just a dream. _"Way too freakin vivid of one." He muttered. _I can't do this, I keep trying to be strong, but I'm not. This is too much. _He tried to stand but was shaking too hard. He felt around aimlessly for the bottle of water that had been on the floor eventually finding it. He took a gulp and fell back onto the mattress. "Dammit boss, why, why am I being tormented for your sins? And why the hell am I talking to myself? Ah crap." He threw his hands up by his head with a loud sigh. _I'm going to go insane long before the bitch even tries to kill me._ He rolled onto his side and grabbed the stray blanket pulling it close. _I'm so glad Tony is not here to witness this; I can already hear the nickname, McBaby._ Another deep breath and flood gates opened, he was still alive but the term scared to death didn't even come close to how he was feeling in that moment.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

And now the action begins :)

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.8

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Ziva groaned and smacked the alarm clock. It was five o clock in the morning, normally Saturday's were for sleeping in, but not this one. Director Vance hadn't said they were working, but given the circumstances it was obvious they were. She tossed her legs over the bed and went to the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water; she paused when closing the door. There was a picture of her, Tony and Tim on it and as usually Tony was goofing off in it, waving a hand behind Tim's head. She smiled sadly at it. "Were going to fix this." She said aloud while running a finger over the picture. With a sigh she headed back to her bedroom.

AAA

Gibbs finished off the liquid in the glass and shoved it on the counter. He glanced at his watch, it was after five, time to hit the shower and prepare for another day.

AAA

"Abby, get up." She glared at the ceiling.

"Palmer, I said you could stay on the couch."

"Yeah."

"Did I say you could enter my room?"

"No." He responded slowly.

"Get out."

"Getting out." She heard the door close and she sat up. She grabbed some clothing out of the closet and headed to the bathroom.

AAA

Tony shook his head and slammed the laptop shut. He's just finished emailing director Vance that he had a lead on where Paloma was keeping Tim. He planned on checking it out within the next couple hours. He hadn't made any sightings of Mike Franks yet or Tim himself but he'd caught Paloma hanging around a small building a couple miles back from her estate. His gut told him it was promising, so he would have to get closer to see if it was it. He yanked off his shirt, it was time for a shower and then into town he would go.

AAA

Tim opened his eyes and looked around, he was pretty sure it had been quite some time since Paloma visited him, though the frighteningly vivid dream he'd had definitely had thrown off his perception of time. She must have come by while he slept though; there was a new batch of food and drinks on the table._ She was here and I didn't even know, how creepy. _He stretched out his arms; something in his gut was telling him something was different about today. He yanked the jacket he'd had on off and rolled his sleeves up a bit. He got up off the mattress and walked over to the table. This time the package was different, there was still a bagel and a bottle of water, but this time there was also some candy and a small bottle of scotch. Tim let out a laugh. _The treats are getting better; she must be getting close to making a move. _He eyed the bottle. _Well I may as well indulge myself. _He took a hearty swig of the drink. "Uck." He muttered and grabbed the bagel. He glanced out the window; the sun was in the process of rising. He knew it, something was going to happen today, he just didn't know what.

AAA

There was a ding from the laptop Leon left on and open next to the bed. He rolled over and read the email it had alerted him to. Within minutes he was out of bed and pulling on clothes. Within the hour he was on his way to navy yard. He stepped out the elevator, prepared to go to his office to call everyone in but everyone was already in the bullpen.

"Your liking this new dress code you've adapted recently aren't you?" Gibbs quipped.

"You're a barrel of laughs, you really are. We got anything new?"

"Wow director, I've never seen you dressed so casual." Jimmy spoke up from behind as him and Abby stepped out of the elevator.

"I didn't think you even owned jeans." Abby mumbled and Leon rolled his eyes.

"I could say the same about Palmer, what are you two doing here?"

"We care about McGee too you know." Jimmy responded sounding annoyed.

"Sorry, not what I meant, it's just there's not much for either of you to do here."

"We know, were here to help whenever we can." Abby answered for the two.

"We have nothing new, have you heard from Tony yet?" Ziva questioned.

"Yeah where is Dinozzo?"

"I sent him back to Mexico."

"You what?" Gibbs yelled.

"Why would you do that? What if Paloma gets him again?" Abby asked with a worried look.

"Calm yourself Scutio, you too Gibbs. I told him to observe and see if he could locate Franks."

"Has he?"

"He hasn't locked down Franks, but he may have found out where McGee is being held."

"Yay." Abby said excitedly. "Are you guys going to head down there too then?"

"No, not yet."

"Why not?" Gibbs questioned.

"I'm waiting on Dinozzo to contact me again, when he does, if he says he has McGee's location squared away, and then you, me and David will head down immediately."

"You're going to come with us? In the field?"

"Yeah, someone has to watch you. I'll also task the San Diego office out there."

"Do you have something else in mind director?" Ziva asked.

"Yes, you and Gibbs will assist Dinozzo in recovering McGee; I'll be taking down Senor Rivera, because I'll be damned if that bastard is gonna get away with the part he played. So stand by people, I'll be in my office." He walked off towards the stairs. "You'll know something as soon as I do."

AAA

Tony rubbed his forehead. The heat in Mexico was unbearable, his forehead was dripping and he'd only been wandering around town less than thirty minutes. He'd been keeping his eye on Alejandro Rivera, he was hoping he would lead him right to Paloma, and so far it appeared that way, they were heading towards the outskirts of town, and about a mile from there is where Tony thought Tim might be being held. Suddenly someone grabbed him and spun him around.

"Oh crap, Franks! You're alive."

"Yeah that I am probie." Mike responded with a smirk. "Lost my shooter but I can still do it with my thumb. What's your assignment down here?"

"Observe and report. Also try to locate you and McGee." He glanced around to see that Rivera was still in eyesight range. "I saw what they did to your place."

"Yeah bastards destroyed my little slice of heaven; I'll get them for that. You said McGee?"

"Yeah, he was escorting Abby down here for a class and she abducted him and is holding him hostage. I suspect it's in a place about a mile that way."

"Your right, he is."

"Wait, have you seen him?" Tony asked.

"No, I just knows she has someone there, I figured it was Gibbs, what the hell she need with a computer nerd anyway?" Mike looked a little bit confused.

"To slowly torture Gibbs, she plans on killing him, along with the rest of us eventually."

"Well then let's go rescue your buddy before she does."

"No, the director was clear; I'm supposed to confirm McGee is there and then they will join us down here." Mike just looked him.

"No time for that probie, the minute Paloma figures out you know where your friend is she'll move him." Tony thought about it, Mike was probably right on that fact.

"Were not making a move, I can't risk his life like that, I can't, but we are going to get closer." Tony motioned for him to follow, he took one last glance at Rivera, he'd have to get back to him later, Tim was more important. Eventually the small shack was maybe five hundred feet from them. "Franks, you got a weapon, just in case?"

"Yeah." They continued moving closer to the building, and then before Tony knew it all hell had broken loose. Mike was ducked behind a tree as Tony dove behind one himself. "Probie, were screwed." Mike yelled to him.

"No shit." Tony yelled back and popped off a couple rounds before running to another spot. "Stop! I'm a US federal agent!" He shot off more rounds.

"I don't think they care." Mike quipped while firing himself; a second later he heard a yell and Mike was down on the ground, blood coming from his stomach. Tony peered out from the tree but someone grabbed him from behind and punched him. He rolled away and looked up; it was none other than Alejandro Rivera.

"You people are getting on my last nerve. Fine, if Gibbs won't come here, she'll take your friend to him but you, you're not beating her there." He pulled a gun out and fired, the bullet entering just below Tony's shoulder. He took one last look at him before storming off. Tony groaned in pain, he could feel the blackness trying to capture him and he couldn't help but think he failed Tim because he was pretty sure he heard him calling for him in the distance as he passed out.

AAA

Tim glanced around from the spot on the mattress he laid, he was sure he was hearing a fire fight outside. He got up and went by the window to peek out. The figures were too far away to really make out but he heard yelling, he strained to listen. _Wait a minute, was that Tony? Oh my god, who would have ever thought I'd be excited to hear Dinozzo._ "TONY!" He started yelling. "Tony! This way!" He heard the locks being moved. _Dammit._ Paloma stormed in.

"Get away from that window. Now!" She raised a gun up. _Now is definitely not the time to have balls._ He ran back over to the mattress without a word. "Like I said previously, you and your friend there are very different people."

"Yes, we are." He whispered. _I really hope Tony didn't hear me, cause then at least he'll never know he's the reason I'm about to bite the big one now instead of later._

"Gibbs apparently isn't going to come down here." Tim made a face.

"Told you he doesn't like me." He mumbled and she grabbed his face.

"Now we both know that isn't true, he keeps sending your little friend down here to get you."

"No, Tony is just reckless." _I give up on ass kissing, it's going nowhere._

"Yes your friend most certainly is, but my brother will give him a nice going away present for interfering so much." _Huh? Who the hell is her brother?_ "Oh that's right you don't know who that is yet, well you can wait for that detail." Tim grunted.

"You make it sound as if you're not going to put a bullet in my head with that gun."

"That's because I'm not."

"What?"

"Your torment is going to start now however." She walked over by the door and grabbed an object. It was a long piece of metal, but small in diameter, maybe the size of a pencil with a sharp end. "Do you know what this is?"

"No." She walked over and knocked him onto his back while she kneeled down.

"Well actually it's nothing. Just a piece of scrap metal I shaped to my liking." She rubbed a hand over his stomach and he cringed. Her hand stopped moving and the pointed end of the metal piece was put where her hand was, she grabbed her gun again and pointed it at him with her spare hand. "It's also going to be the thing in the world you hate the most." She began to push down, he cried out as it broke through the skin, she continued to slowly push it through, and even though it seemed like an eternity it eventually came through the skin of his back. He lay shaking around the metal. _And I thought being bit by a dog hurt._ "Did that hurt?" He just wanted to slap her at the moment. _Well being nice didn't help anyway._

"No, it tickles you bitch." He spat out. She laughed and began to put the metal back out.

"Aw I am hurt that you would speak to me in such a way Timothy." He moaned as she finished pulling the piece out. "I'll have you know all I just did was give you a flesh wound." She cupped a hand around his face. "The first of many I might add." She got up and walked towards the door. "I'll be back for you shortly, I suggest you drink some of that scotch, it may help with the pain." And with that she was out the door. He groaned as he tried to sit up, he pulled his shirt open, she was probably telling the truth on it being a flesh wound, the way it was bleeding wasn't saying different. He crawled over to the table and grabbed the bottle. _I knew something bad was going to happen. _He took a swig as he crawled back to the mattress. _And I knew there was a reason the bitch left this. _He screwed the cap back on the bottle and fell back onto the mattress with a sigh. _This bitch is gonna make me beg for a bullet, I can see it already._


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

Not too much action in this one but the story moves forward. Were coming up on the end of this saga, but not the story.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.9

"Gibbs we need to talk."

"No we don't Abs."

"Yes we do."

"What could there be to say?" Abby went to respond and Ziva cut her off.

"Abby enough, there's nothing to discuss here, and it would probably be better off not being discussed anyway." Ziva was becoming rather annoyed with the goth woman, she just kept pressing. Abby went to open her mouth again and that was the end; Ziva snapped. "You know what Abby it is your entire fault. McGee is going to die and it's your fault. Are you happy now?" Abby looked like she wanted to cry.

"How could you?"

"It's all you kept saying the other night so you must believe it." Abby made a face and stormed off.

"Now why did you do that?" Gibbs asked.

"To get her away from my ears. I've been listening to the two of you debate that you have nothing to talk about for an hour now, it was worse than when Tony gets bored and decides to harass McGee." She rubbed her head. "I couldn't take it anymore, any longer and I would have hit her. Go talk to her already, please, for all of our sanities."

AAA

Gibbs walked into the lab, cringing at the music. "Abs!" She turned the volume down.

"What?"

"Look, theirs is nothing for us to talk about, it happened and that's it."

"But Gibbs this is bad, really bad, if this gets out-"

"Abby, the bloods already in the water, no taking it out now. Whatever happens with me happens." She frowned. "Now what the hell was that with you and David?"

"It's my fault Tim got taken."

"I thought we just established it was mine."

"No, I insisted we go out into the desert, even after he said no."

"Ah, so he was sent as a protection detail and you thought you knew better?" She looked at the floor. "Abby!"

"It's not the first time I undermined him on a detail either." Gibbs frowned this time.

"When?"

"Mawher. I made Tim leave the apartment to get my toothbrush."

"For, for your toothbrush? Seriously? The man slept with you in a coffin for the love of god and you were worried about a toothbrush." She looked away. "Incredible."

"See, this is horrible. I did that then and you tormented him for it, and now I did it again and he's being tormented again, because of you." She looked like she wanted cry and Gibbs just wanted to punch something.

"Abs, there really not the same thing."

"But"

"Mawher was preventable, this was not."

"You're not mad at me?"

"Mad? No. Disappointed, sure. But I don't need to be bothered because you seem to be doing a good enough job on your own beating yourself up." She looked thoughtful. "McGee however when this is all over, I don't know if he'll be looking at you the same way anymore." He took one last glance at her and left the lab leaving alone once again.

AAA

Tim let out another moan, the pain in his stomach was bad but the bleeding had already nearly stopped. He really hoped this wasn't her plan, to give him multiple minor wounds; eventually they would cause too much blood loss, or infection. The door opened again.

"Time to go Timothy." He stood up slowly. "Go to whatever corner you've been using as your toilet."

"Concerned about my bladder now?"

"No concerned with if you decide you have to once were moving, because if you do, I'll just remove the appendage, no time for stops." He gulped. _Yeah if I actually get out of this I still want that. _

"Yeah, I'm just going to go over there." He slowly made his way over to the wall, after finally getting himself out of his pants he used his other hand to hold his body up. _She's really watching me pee, gross. _Suddenly she was right behind him with a hand on his shoulder and before he could say a word the piece of metal from earlier was being jabbed through his back. _This sadistic bitch. _He cried out in pain once again, this time she moved quicker than last; it was in and out before he knew it. _Damn I guess that is her plan, lots of wounds, this is going to be a long trip. _He leaned against the wall breathing heavily.

"You got some on my shoe." She said in a dry tone.

"Well then maybe you should have waited until I was done." He snapped while finally closing his pants back up.

"Let's go." She grabbed his arm and began leading him to the door. "We have to walk a little, don't get any ideas. I'll have no problem stabbing you again." He cringed at the sunlight; it'd be days since he'd been in it. She kept hold of his arm as they walked towards a vehicle that was in the clearing. Tim had had every intention on staying quiet during the walk but he really couldn't when they were in eyesight of Tony.

"Tony!" He yelled and she immediately dug her nails into his arm.

"Shut up, forget about your friend over there, and worry about yourself." He couldn't do that though, all he wanted to do was find out if he was alive at least. He certainly didn't look it though, most of the upper part of the beige shirt he'd been wearing was stained red and he couldn't tell if his chest was still moving. He would have kept looking but Paloma drove another smaller piece of metal through his arm. "Get in the damn car." He climbed into the SUV but continued to stare out of the window. Paloma slammed another piece into a thigh. "Sit back and relax." He glared at her. "I can do this all day." She stated as she pulled it out. He let out a sharp laugh.

"I'm sure you intend to no matter what I do anyway."

AAA

Tony let out a groan as he rolled himself over. "That bastard." He muttered while clutching his shoulder. He forced himself up. "Franks! Where the hell are you?"

"Over here kid." Tony looked around for a moment before spotting him. He staggered over. "They took your partner out of here, just a few minutes ago, he saw you, probably thinks your dead."

"Great, just what he needs."

"They abandoned their place there, we should check for something for these wounds."

"Yeah."

""Well help my ass up." Tony laughed and struggled to put the older man upright. They made their way into the small room; there wasn't much there, a table, mattress. Tony's eyes fell on the mattress; there were recent blood drops on it. He squatted down.

"Dammit, he's hurt."

"Yeah Paloma jabbed him with something before he got in the car too. Let's go, there's nothing of use here." Tony nodded in agreement before they left. The walk back to the room Tony was staying in was a painful one but he had to get there, he had to get a hold of the director.

AAA

Leon sat at his desk, it was getting later in the day and he still hadn't heard from Tony, he was beginning to worry. The intercom buzzed.

"Yeah?"

"Sir, Anthony Dinozzo called in, he said get all of you, and he means everyone, need to get in front of a computer with a cam and get one of the girls to sign in. He can't get the video conference to setup but he figured video chat will work too."

"Thank you, gather up the group and get them in here." Within minutes everyone was in the room, Ducky and Jimmy trailing in last. Abby was immediately on the computer getting the screen setup, there was already an alert setup for a video chat and she clicked on it.

"Dammit probie is thing working?" Mike questioned.

"Yeah, you have to wait for them to come on." Tony answered.

"Uh Dinozzo, were here." Gibbs snapped.

"Oh hey boss." Tony came into view and Abby gasped. He was covered in blood and dirt.

"Tony what-"

"I got Franks, we were scouting out McGee and got ambushed, I took one to the shoulder, him the gut. I didn't see him, but Mike did. Probie's alive, banged up but alive."

"Alright Dinozzo, good work we'll be heading down-" Leon began but was cut off.

"Don't bother. They're tired of waiting for Gibbs, there coming to you with McGee. You need to get us transport though. Alejandro will do whatever to stop us from getting to you, and we are both in serious need of medical attention."

"Do you really think he'll stop you from receiving medical help?"

"Sir, he's the one that put the slug in me. Get us transport."

"That son of bitch. I swear the slimier he gets the more I want to shoot him myself. Dinozzo, email me the exact location your at and I'll have someone there within the hour to get you and Franks over the border and into a hospital."

"Yes sir." Leon got up the table and was on the phone within seconds. "Boss, I was so close, I could hear him yelling for me and I couldn't get to him. I screwed up."

"No Dinozzo I'm pretty sure I'm the one that did that." Gibbs got up and left the room. Ziva put a finger up on the screen.

"Tony."

"I'm alright Zee, not the first shoulder injury I've had."

"Tony I know your upset with me." Abby started and he was going to cut her off but she continued. "Just, just please make it back here." Tony gave a half smirk.

"Will do Abs, I have every intention on getting my probie back from that bitch. Duckman, got any tips for us wounded ones here until help arrives?"

"Not much, try to limit the bleeding as much as possible which I'm sure you have already done, and keep that arm of yours elevated, the less pressure on it the better."

"Yeah, alright I'm gonna go, tell Vance he'll have that email with a location in a minute." He signed off before anyone could say more.

"Got it." Leon mumbled from the laptop on his desk. "Alright all of you, out of here, go rest, prepare, whatever, it's going to be a very long weekend."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

A little on the short side here, more team scenes, the next couple of chapters is when it really picks up. Yeah I caved, I had to write something for Abby, but I think it I did it just right, because it really would have been an injustice to the story to ignore the emotions going on with her.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.10

"Hey, hey, Franks, stay with me."

"Trying probie, blood loss is making it hard though."

"Yeah I know, having that problem myself. Vance emailed back, they should be here within the next ten minutes."

"Impressive, he moves quick."

"Only when he wants to." Tony muttered. "Franks, you with me? Franks? Dammit." The man had lost consciousness. Tony tried to shake him with his good arm but he had no energy left. He heard noise behind the door.

"Agent Dinozzo, are you in there? Director Vance said you were in need of some assistance."

"Yeah." He mumbled while to get to the door, he managed to unlock it before collapsing in a crumpled heap. The door pushed open.

"Ah man, these two are bad. I got him, grab the other, we gotta move."

AAA

"Yes, and thank you again. You gave the hospital the contact up here?"

"That I did sir."

"Thank you again, have a good night." He dropped the phone on the cradle and headed for the bullpen. "Gibbs, David, you'll be happy to know Dinozzo and Franks are safely over the border and in a hospital in Texas."

"How were they?" Ziva asked.

"Not good, Franks was already out cold before the agents got there, Dinozzo passed out when they got there, there both in surgery now. They have the contact for up here there, I'll let you know when I hear something." Leon turned to leave and walked directly into Abby. He gave her a half smile and a shoulder rub before taking off up the stairs. Abby's lip quivered and she headed back to the elevator. Ziva threw her hands up and looked at Gibbs.

"Leave it alone Ziver, leave it alone. She has to deal with her guilt in her own way."

AAA

Tim's head lolled around slightly on the headrest, he wasn't paying much attention to anything, he knew they were stopped and he knew Paloma had stuck him like a pig seven more times since departing, so that totaled eleven times. Eleven times in maybe six hours, it wasn't even the blood loss affecting him that had been minimal; the pain associated with them though another story. Someone came up to the door and said something in Spanish that Tim didn't care to attempt to understand what and the next thing he knew Paloma was nudging him to get out of the vehicle. He got out and swayed slightly, Paloma grabbed his arm and led him to the room they'd gotten. Once in the room he fell back onto one of the two beds. Paloma watched him closely and just when she thought he was going to fall asleep she jabbed his thigh again.

"Did I say you could sleep Timothy?"

"No," He whimpered in pain. The door opened and two men walked in, Paloma walked over to them for a moment and returned. She put a soda and burger on the nightstand.

"Eat, and then maybe I'll let you rest." He glanced at the nightstand and pulled himself further up the bed into a sitting position. He ate the food quietly while trying to listen to what was being discussed, but most of the conversations were kept to Spanish so he didn't understand most it. He'd finished the burger and was sitting quietly when his head started to drop again. Paloma walked over and shoved his head upright.

"Do you want to sleep now?" His head dropped again.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"You may lie down." He looked strangely at her, and she gave the motion to lie down while backing up herself. Once he was flat she sat on the edge of the bed, he shifted uncomfortably as she grabbed his hand. "You can sleep, I'm just making sure you stay put." _That can't a good thing. _She pulled out another piece of metal and stuck it right though his left hand and into the bed. "Rest now, but that stays put while you do." _Yeah I'm gonna rest great with that there._

AAA

"You gonna wake the hell up already? I'm getting restless here." Tony cracked open an eye and groaned.

"Should you be in a bed?"

"Yeah if I hadn't signed out AMA, we don't have time to be sitting down here. Now get up." Tony glanced out the sole window in the room.

"It's night time Franks, my body wants to sleep." Tony mumbled, the drugs in his system clearly still doing their job. A doctor walked into the room.

"Ah, agent Dinozzo, you're awake. And what do you know mister Franks is in here, you convince your friend here to leave?"

"No. I'm getting there." Mike muttered.

"Well if you don't get there; get back into your bed because you definitely shouldn't be running around with a gut wound." He turned his attention back to Tony. "The bullet tore through some muscle but everything seems to be fine beyond that. Keep that arm there in that sling and you shouldn't have too much trouble with the healing. Unfortunately you won't know until later if you'll require any physical therapy for it. I do recommend you stay until morning though, we've got you pretty drugged up."

"See Franks, even the doc says I should stay put." Mike rolled his eyes.

"I swear you bastards came and gave the boy extra drugs just to keep me here."

"If that's what you have to think to get back into your bed then fine." And he left with a laugh. Mike turn back to Tony.

"Damn you probie, first thing in the morning, were out of here."

AAA

"Doctor Mallard?"

"Mister Palmer, it's Sunday what are you doing here today? I was told everyone was to just be on call for the impeding situation."

"They are but you know everyone will straggle back in before any calls, Gibbs and Ziva haven't shown up yet, but Abby has."

"Well she is probably here for the same reason I am, backed up paperwork, doing it keeps the mind busy."

"No I don't think she is. I think she stayed all night, she's taking this whole situation really personal, I'm starting to get worried."

"Oh dear, have you tried to talk to her about what you're feeling?"

"The other night, I went over to her place but she basically avoided talking, about that anyway. Maybe you could?"

"Yes, that may be a good idea, though you should come with." Ducky rose from his chair and headed towards the door, Jimmy shrugged but followed anyway. When they walked into the lab Abby was typing a mile a minute on the keyboard. There were several empty caf-pow containers on the counter.

"Abigail?"

"Oh hey Ducky." She responded, never looking away from the screen.

"Have you been home my dear?"

"No, I can't go home. Gotta find Tim."

"Abigail."

"No Ducky, I screwed up and now I have to help fix it. " She turned away from the screen. "Tim might not want to ever speak to me again, but at least he'll be here to not speak to me, rather than dead. I have to do this."

"There is nothing for you to do now, go home and rest otherwise when Tim does need your help, you won't be here to give it. The body can only take so much before it crashes on its own." The look on her face said his reason had reached her. "Mister Palmer, why don't you take her home." Jimmy nodded his answer.

"C'mon Abby, time to get out of here, at least for a bit."

AAA

Gibbs frowned as someone cleared there throat at the top of the stairs. He looked up to see Ziva descending the steps.

"Where were you Friday?" She questioned; he stayed quiet. "Well? I can understand why McGee wasn't there, I understand why Tony wasn't there, but why weren't you?"

"I'm sorry Ziva."

"Don't be sorry, tell me why. Tell me why I pushed away my real family and accepted all of you as a second family to me and you couldn't be bothered. Tell me why." He frowned and leaned back on the counter.

"I was dressed, ready to leave, when I, I starting thinking about Shannon and Kelly. I lost track of time. I'm sorry."

"Dammit Gibbs I want to be mad at you and your making it difficult." He laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry. I am really, I should have been there, I've got a lot going on in my lately though."

"Yeah, we all do. Do you see this ending well for… Mc… Tim?" She looked so hopeless when asking.

"I want to say yes, but honestly I don't know."

"Oh maybe I should ask do you think he'll live through it? Since living and being okay are two entirely different things." He looked at her.

"And we would both definitely know about that. And that I really don't know, this is McGee were talking about here, this is entirely new territory for him, I'd like to think he's strong enough to overcome this but I can't say I know."

"This is going to get far worse before it gets better."

"McGee's being held hostage and possibly tormented and Dinozzo temporarily down an arm, don't think it can get much worse than that." Ziva smiled sadly at him.

"It can get much, much worse than that, and you know that. I'll see you at the office." She turned and headed back up the stairs.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

Dun dun dun, and now the team is making their move, but will it be in time?

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.11

Tim yelped as his head smacked into the back of the seat he was behind. Paloma let out a chuckle. "Ah, you've finally come around. You've become a very boring toy." Tim shook his head in confusion.

"Might have something to do with me not being a toy." He muttered. "When the hell did I end up back in the car?"

"You didn't wake up after your little nap." _Oh yeah, there was sleep, my hand was to the bed, I can't believe I slept like that. _He looked at his hand; the wound on either side was definitely looking like it had the beginnings of a nasty infection brewing. He wriggled his fingers, surprised to see they all moved, painfully but they moved. "So we left you out cold and put you in the car." He shifted and cringed. "I played some more but you weren't responding, like I said, dull toy. Though now that your awake." _I hate that smile; the devil probably looks more innocent. _She jabbed his leg, though instead of crying out he just growled. She raised an eyebrow and dug it in deeper, Tim glared.

"You are a sadistic bitch." He spat out and she smiled again while pulling her weapon out of his skin. He just bit his lip; he refused to give her what she wanted this time.

"I see you've woke up feisty."

"Oh, I'm more than feisty." He glared at her.

"Good, were just a couple hours away from the big finale and I want you screaming all the way to the end." She grabbed his chin to make him face her completely. "And trust me, you will be screaming."

AAA

"Vance, Vance, Vance!" Abby came barreling into his office yelling.

"Whoa, where's the fire Scuito?"

"Funny. Listen I was thinking, if Paloma is headed here with Tim, Alejandro is probably going to come back to the states as well."

"It is a good guess; didn't doctor Mallard make Palmer escort you home earlier?"

"He did. I'm back. Anyway, like I was saying I figured he would come back so I did a trace on his cell." She paused.

"And?"

"He's back in town just like I suspected, which wow that guy must have a lot of frequent flyer miles." Leon just stared at her. "Right, so then I looked up the numbers he's been in contact with, and one of them I'm going to assume is Paloma, the number has been steadily moving north and if I'm right, she's less than two hours away."

"Are Gibbs and Ziva still in the yard?"

"I think they both left."

"Get them back here immediately, and I'll get Dinozzo on the line to find out where the hell him and Franks are. Go!" Abby took off out of the office with her cell plastered to her ear. He snatched up the phone and dialed.

"Dinozzo."

"It's Vance, where the hell are you two?"

"Going on a plane wasn't really an option so it's taking longer than I thought."

"How long until you're here?"

"We're probably about four hours out sir."

"Well you better learn to drive like your boss because Paloma is two hours out."

"Ah crap, I'm already driving like him."

"Then drive like David." Leon snapped and dropped the phone. He took a deep breath, there was an anxiousness brewing in his stomach that he was not the least bit happy with.

AAA

It really shouldn't have been a surprise that Alejandro Rivera showed up in the bullpen but somehow it was. Leon came down the stairs, "Is there something I can help you with Alejandro?"

"I was hoping to get Miss Scuito's report."

"And you've already been told it was sent down. Not my problem if it got lost."

"Yes but it is your problem if someone is covering up the truth."At that moment Abby had walked up. "Ah Miss Scuito, we were just talking about you."

"It's not nice to talk about people."

"Oh nothing bad, just curious about that report."

"Well it was sent." She walked by. "I have work to do." Alejandro smiled an evil smile.

"Director Vance, it is not good to be indulging cover ups."

"Now that's funny coming from you." Gibbs interjected.

"And what is that suppose to mean?"

"You saying you didn't put a bullet in my agents shoulder?" Alejandro ignored him.

"Vance your team members are very hot headed and clearly delusional, they are doing you no favors."

"Well let me do you one, someone escort Senor Rivera out of here before he gets hurt."

"By who?

"By me, now get out."

"If I didn't know better I would say you're taking this personally Leon." Gibbs stated once Rivera was out of sight. Leon raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you don't know better then because it became personal the minute that bastard helped abduct my agent, and thinks I'm too stupid to know it."

"It's personal because he's insulting your intelligence."

"You're really starting to piss me off again."

"Hey, I'm just calling it like I see it."

"No you're not, need I remind you of what I said at the start of all this?" Gibbs stayed quiet. "If McGee dies, so does your career, and that, you can call personal."

AAA

SMACK. Tim glared at the woman. "I think I liked you better when you were ignoring me." He was convinced the woman had become restless; she'd spent the last hour randomly shoving or smacking him. He just sat back and took it all though; convinced even if he tried to take her out then man in the front seat would have no problem taking him out. The vehicle came to a stop, they were in the driveway of a large house, it looked as if it had been empty for quite some time.

"Get out." She poked him in his side, with a groan he pushed open the door and stepped out, only to have Paloma shove him the rest of the way. He yelped as he caught himself with his already injured hand, though not before smacking his face on the ground. He shoved himself up and glared at the woman. "Oh, did somebody break his nose? You should be more careful Timothy." _I swear to god if I get the opportunity I'm gonna rip her freakin head off myself. _He rubbed a hand over his face to wipe some of the new blood off and continued being led into the house. "Sit down." She motioned to a stool by the counter. He sat down with his hands up on the counter.

"What now?" She gave a little smirk and pull out a knife while placing her other hand on his now swollen wrist.

"Now we send Gibbs an invitation to the party." His eyes widened as she brought down the knife.

AAA

"Special Agent Gibbs?" He glanced up to see some random intern looking at him.

"Yeah?"

"This turned up at the front gate, it's addressed to you." Gibbs took the envelope and sat back down at his desk. Ziva walked over.

"What is it?"

"Don't know yet."He went to tear it open but Ziva stopped him.

"Wait, maybe you shouldn't."

"It will be fine, Paloma doesn't want to blow me up." He tore the top open and pulled out a bundled up hand towel. He looked through the towel with a long sigh. "Get everyone." He muttered.

"What's in there?"

"Not Paloma's originality that's for sure." He grumbled while getting up from his desk. Ziva tilted her head, confused by the remark and moved the flap of towel, gasping at what she saw. There was a small finger, the blood still bright which said it was cut from the person's hand recently, it looked like it was pinkie finger. Ziva turned towards the direction Gibbs had went in, he was standing off to the side leaning against the wall.

"Gibbs?" He looked over at her, and for the first time since it had all started she couldn't read the look on his face.

"This is bad."

"Well yes." She really didn't know what to say to that.

"Ziva, Tim lives on computers; he very well won't be able to do that if the bitch starts chopping off his fingers."

"Oh."

"Ziva, even though it is obvious who that belongs to, take it down to Abby, get it confirmed."

"You are not coming down with me?"

"No, I really don't need to see the look on Abby's face when you hand her Tim's finger." He shook his head slightly and headed up the stairs. Ziva frowned and walked back over to the desk, picking up the towel carefully. Abby was not going to like this.

AAA

"Leon, we gotta make a move, we can't wait for Dinozzo." Gibbs stated quietly while walking into his office.

"Your very subdued for you, what's happened?"

"Paloma sent us a calling card to say she's ready." Leon sat up straighter.

"What was it?"

"Ziva brought it to Abby to confirm, but safe bet is that it's one Tim's fingers."

"Crap."

"Yeah." The door to the room opened again. Ziva walked in and just nodded at Gibbs, he was about to speak when Ducky, Jimmy and Abby came walking through the doorway.

"He was most certainly alive when it was removed; the edging implies it was a very swift move that detached it."

"Miss Scuito, bring up that tracking information again." He stated while nodded to the keyboard. "Look up the number you believed to be Paloma and still if it's still moving." She began typing away.

"There it is, and it's no longer moving. That's where Tim is."Abby responded quietly. Leon nodded to himself.

"Alright, were gonna make a go at this. Scuito help Gibbs and David get fitted for eyes and ears on the op, I want you two on the move in ten, your hear me?"

"Yeah."

"Gibbs, don't do anything stupid."

"I don't think putting a bullet in her head is stupid." He headed for the door.

"No, not at all." He glanced at Ziva. "Just make sure she doesn't put one McGee's first." Ziva nodded and headed for the door though she paused before exiting.

"Abby?"

"Yeah Ziva?" The girl answered quietly.

"I'm sorry about what I said before." She genuinely did feel bad about coming out the way she had but she had needed the girl to stop her talking, it had been driving her up the wall. Abby smiled sadly.

"Thanks Ziva but don't be I'm sure I deserved it. Just bring him home."

AAA

Tim struggled against the bonds that were holding him to the chair. "What's wrong Paloma? Your binding me again, afraid I might stick your little metal twig in you, you bitch." She laughed.

"Ooh, where was this fire all along? You finally looked pissed."

"Eh well I miss my pinkie, we had good times together." He replied smugly.

"Be happy it wasn't another appendage." She glanced down at his lap. He laughed.

"I'm going to enjoy watching you die." She laughed.

"Why are you going to kill me?"

"I doubt that, but I'm definitely going to watch someone do it."

"Not going to happen and even if it does, you certainly won't be around still to see it."

"Oh yes I will, don't care if I take my last breath when it happens, but I will see it." A man walked up and whispered in her ear.

"We'll see but enough of that looks like that boss of yours got his invite to the party." She ran a finger down the length of his face. "I'm going to enjoy this." He glanced down at her side; she was holding a pocket knife, already extended. _Oh crap, now I wish she still had the metal thing._


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

And this one here is all action, along with some pretty strong emotions. The battle will end but there is still more to the story. Enjoy.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.12

"Gibbs, sitrep, I wanna know what you're about to walk into." Before Gibbs could respond Ziva came over instead.

"She traveled light. There are three armed men with her circling the perimeter."

"So including her that makes four, smaller operation then I was expecting. If you wanna make a run for him now I won't object."

"We haven't made eye contact on McGee yet, heard him screaming though."

"Well as soon as you do make the run, this is going to end and were going to be the ones that end it."

"Gibbs! I lost track of one of the men." Ziva hissed.

"Well get eyes back on him. Leon, you seeing anything on your end?"

"No I'm not." Suddenly there were grunts coming through. "Gibbs, David, what the hell is going on out there?" The screen went blank. "Gibbs! David! Dammit!" Abby ducked as he threw his head piece. "This is all going right to hell in a hand basket!" He punched the counter.

"Now what?' Abby squeaked.

"I don't know." He sighed loudly. "And where the hell is Dinozzo?"

"Right here."

AAA

Gibbs shook his head as he tried to move and found he was bound to a chair. Ziva was off to the side on the floor, she wasn't bound but she would be of no use to him, she lay mumbling incoherently, she rolled slightly and that's when he saw the massive bruise that was already forming on the side of her head. He looked up straight ahead and found himself looking Tim right in the eyes. He was a mess, there were endless wounds, some still bleeding, a very new looking and a particularly nasty cut on the left side of his face. He glanced at his left hand, it was a mangled mess, the missing finger, others that looked newly broke. He closed his eyes and gulped.

"Ah damn McGee." He muttered.

"Ah you have awoken." Paloma walked up. "And what do you think of my work?" She ran a hand over Tim's cheek, he barely acknowledged her doing it. "I think I broke him. He was quite loud and feisty before, now he's not, but I can make him scream for you." Her hand dropped down to already several messed up hand and grabbed a finger. And in that moment Gibbs knew he'd never be able to stop the noise Tim made from replaying in his head, it wasn't a growl but not quite a scream, it was the sound someone made when they knew the end was near, that soon they wouldn't have to be in pain anymore. "You want to see how broke he is?" She took a knife and cut the bonds that were holding him, Tim barely moved in response. Gibbs frowned but stayed quiet; he didn't know what to do with the situation in front of him.

AAA

"Took your sweet ass time."

"Sir, I was going over a hundred miles most of the time with one arm, if I knew how to transport myself I would have."

"You got your weapon on you?"

"Yeah."

"Good." He opened the drawer to his desk and pulled out his own sig, shoving a holster onto his pants. "Franks, sit down, your not going anywhere, I've seen zombies that look better than you." Mike made a face. "Dinozzo, your coming with me."

"Where are we going?"

"To get back the rest of your team."

"Yeah Tony , they captured Gibbs and Ziva while they were trying to rescue Tim." Abby offered up quietly.

"Oh, it went from bad to worse."

"Really Dinozzo, I hadn't noticed." Leon snapped but grabbing his badge.

"Sir your going out in the field?"

"Yes."

"And your allowing me to go even though I medically shouldn't be allowed?"

"Dinozzo, be a baby later, let's go." He stormed out of the room while shoving his sig in the newly attached holster. Tony looked at Abby with a confused look.

"Yeah, on your six." He mumbled and followed after.

AAA

Paloma had walked away for the time being. "McGee!" Gibbs hissed. He looked at him.

"Hey boss."

"Surprised you'd call me that, I'm not much of a boss apparently." Tim gave a slight shrug.

"Who cares, no matter, its bridge under, wait no, water under the bridge. It doesn't matter." He groaned slightly. "My head hurts, I think the bitch was playing slap jack on it." Gibbs let out a laugh.

"You've been hanging around Dinozzo too much." The mention of Tony's name caught Tim's attention.

"Is Tony…" _Please be alive, please be alive._

"Dead? No. You should know by now that boy don't die." Tim let out a small laugh. "Tim." He looked up at him. "Can you move?"

"You mean can I handle myself enough to get away?"

"Yeah." Tim made a face, it looked as if it may have been at something but Gibbs had no idea what.

"Boss, I have to tell you something."

"Okay."

"When me and Tony were in Somalia and rescued Ziva, she'd said something back then that I didn't understand; now I do." Tim shifted painfully in his seat. "At one point Saleem had told her and Tony to choose which of them lived. Ziva told Tony to save himself and me, that she was ready to die. I remember lying there thinking who in the hell says that? No one is ever ready to die, why would you be? I understand now though what she meant."

"McGee." Gibbs growled.

"No boss, this whole ordeal, I've been going through the motions, or emotions, whatever. I tried to be strong, I hung in there, but there is such a thing as too much. Look at me, I've got more holes in me than I can count, my head is throbbing, I can't feel my hand, it's over Gibbs."

"McGee stop it."

"No boss, look, when I first met Paloma, I knew then she would be the death of me. I knew it then, I just couldn't accept it, I have now. Its okay boss, I tried, you tried but it just wasn't enough. I'm ready to die."

"Tim."

"Don't get me wrong, you get me out of here alive then great but if, if, you get a chance to make an escape, to run, you grab Ziva and you go. I'm too weak, and you can't carry both of us."

"Dammit Tim." He swallowed trying to get rid of the lump his throat. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry any of this happened."

"I know. I know you are. Just do me one favor boss?"

"What's that?"

"I know how Abby is; tell her I didn't hate her, that I never could." One lonely tear sneaked its way down through the blood and that was all Gibbs needed to bounce back from the surprising speech.

"You'll tell her that yourself McGee." Tim shook his head. "Yes you will because sorry McGee I'm not giving you permission to die. You hear me dammit?" Tim raised an eyebrow but said nothing.

"What a touching speech agent McGee." Paloma stated while running a finger along his arm. "So you say you're ready?" She shoved the chair so Gibbs could see a side view of Tim and pulled out a gun placing the barrel right onto his forehead. Much to Gibbs amazement Tim didn't even flinch, no matter what the boy had just said he still expected a flinch.

"Paloma stop this, it's me you want."

"Oh I will get to you Gibbs." She continued to keep the gun on his forehead.

"Paloma."

"Yes Timothy?"

"I do have one last thing I'd like to say." She looked thoughtful for a second.

"Okay, what is it you would like to say?"

"Do you remember what I said to you when we first got here?" He questioned.

"I believe you said I was a bitch."

"Well yes I did but that's not what I'm referring to."

"Then what?"

"I told you that even if I did it with my dying breath that I would enjoy watching you die." Gibbs was starting to get an odd feeling in his gut but said nothing. Paloma looked at Tim as if he'd grown an extra head suddenly.

"I'm pretty sure your about to take your last breath, and I'm far from dead." She pushed the gun into his forehead, taking off the safety. "Say goodbye Timothy." He smirked.

"Goodbye Paloma." Gibbs shut his eyes as the shot went off, he wasn't squeamish by any means but this was something he could not watch. He finally opened his eyes when he heard other shots in the distance; he was expecting to see Paloma pointing her gun at him but that was not the case. Paloma Reynosa was on the ground with blood seeping out of a gunshot wound to her head.

"Howdy boss."

"Dinozzo."

"Yep, check me out, took her out with one arm. It's sad really. You know probie-"

"Don't even Dinozzo." Tim muttered. "Do not even think of messing with me."

"Ah your no fun." Tony walked over to the chair to undo Gibbs bind when another shot was fired. Gibbs looked around.

"What the hell? Who the hell is shooting now?"

"I don't know boss but I can tell you who got shot." Tony dropped down to his knees.

"Tony!"

"Got the shoulder again." He slumped down to the ground.

"Be happy that's all I hit." Alejandro snapped while walking over.

"Senor Rivera why would you shoot Tony?"

"You mean my sister didn't tell you?" Realization slapped Tim across the face. _Crap. _"Though you, you won't be so lucky to be shot. I'm going to enjoy choking the life out of you." In an instant Tim was no longer sitting in the chair but lying on the ground with Alejandro Rivera straddled on top of him, hands around his throat.

"McGee! Fight the bastard!" Gibbs struggled with his bonds but had no luck. Tony tried to get up but couldn't find the energy, the only person left to help would be the director and last Tony knew he was half dead somewhere after taking a bullet.

"Gibb's how do you like this, you people killed my sister and I'm killing him." Tim struggled against him but he attempts were futile, he was just too weak. _Damn and I really thought I escaped this; at least I got to see the bitch die. _He gave into the darkness that was closing in on him. Alejandro loosened his grip only to be barreled over by another body.

"Dinozzo! Get him breathing!"

"Yes director." Tony responded finally getting a short burst of energy to drag himself over to Tim. "Never thought I'd be happy to see the director." He muttered to himself. He glanced at his newly re-wounded shoulder. "Shoulder, I'm going to miss using you." He pushed the sling off and began CPR. He looked onto the battle, Alejandro and the director were going at it full swing, and he wouldn't have believed it if he didn't see it himself. "Dammit probie, c'mon, we didn't come this far to lose you now."

"Dinozzo! I need your weapon." He looked at Leon and flung it sideways along the ground, it slide past him and he went back to Tim. Leon kicked Alejandro back off him and dove for the gun. Alejandro tore his piece back out and was just about to fire when Leon dumped three in his chest. He dropped the gun and fell back on the ground breathing heavily.

"Dammit McGee." Tony mumbled and smashed a fist into his chest. "Breath you bastard! Breath. Please. No, don't do this." Tony punched his chest again completely ignoring the fact that he was now openly crying. He sank back off his knees onto his backside. "No, no, dammit." He kicked a foot out at Tim. He choked on a sob and kicked him again.

"Tony." Gibbs whispered.

"No boss, this isn't fair, it's not fair, we were so close, so god damn close!" He foot shot out again, this time an audible crack of a rib being heard, followed by a weak cough. Tony shot back up; he looked over at Gibbs and smiled. "Boss, we can skip telling him that I broke his rib right?"


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

So the action has ended and now the recovery begins.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.13

Tony let out a groan; his whole upper body felt like a train hit it. After several minutes he finally forced his eyes to open. He glanced around, he was in a hospital room which was not a surprise but he was still foggy on the details. Someone walked in and he looked up to see Leon and shoot his head. It was disconcerting to see him appearing the way he was, once again wearing jeans and tee shirt though now sporting a sling a nearly healed busted lip.

"Glad to see you're finally awake."

"Finally? How long has it been?"

"Today makes day number five. We were all beginning to worry."

"Five days? Why the hell was I out that long?" Leon gave him a sad look and came and sat down in the chair near the bed.

"I have some bad news for you." Tony gulped.

"Probie's dead?" He whispered.

"No, McGee's just… he's alive. I said bad for you."

"What is it?"

"Well after your little emotional breakdown-"

"Oh yeah about that director." Leon shook his head.

"Far be it for me to go running around the agency telling everyone you cried, your secret is safe." He responded with a roll of the eyes. "Anyway, after that, you had collapsed again. It turns out he didn't hit your shoulder again."

"No? Thought he did."

"Understandable, you were already taxed to your limit from the original wound, not surprising that you didn't realize, and your need to see Tim alive was probably the only reason you stayed conscience."

"Sir?"

"He hit a little lower than you thought and nicked your lung."

"So that explains why my chest is killing me."

"Yeah, it got pretty hairy for awhile there, from what we were told you crashed a couple of times but obviously you pulled through."

"How bad is the damage? Am I okay?" Now Tony was worried, his lungs were already bad thanks to the plague years earlier.

"Your fine, and your gonna be fine. You'll be riding the desk though for a long time once you return to work. A very long time, because even though he didn't hit your shoulder again, it is a complete mess. Definitely going to require a lot of effort on your part to get it back to the way it was."

"If McGee's alive I don't really care, it was worth it."

"Glad to hear you feel that way."

"How is he?"

"Still unconscious, though it's to be expected. His body went through a lot; they expect him to wake within the next day or so."

"Injuries?"

"Numerous punctures, she was creative, if she used his knife he would have bleed out to soon so instead she used a small piece of metal, all together there was a total of thirty seven, mostly entrance wounds, some were exits though for when she pushed all the way through. He lucked out with most of them, no nerve damage."

"Most? So then there is damage somewhere. His hand isn't it?"

"Possibly, they can't be sure yet since he hasn't woken yet. The hand is delicate, has a lot of nerve endings though there optimistic that even if there is damage, extensive physical therapy on it will get it back to as good as new, then he'll most likely only have pain there when it's cold." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Besides those though, on the same hand all three remaining fingers that were broken."

"He's left handed." Tony whispered.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's not going to handle that well for that reason alone. He also had a broken nose, the rib you cracked, a few bruised ones as well and a pretty nice concussion, along with an array of cuts and bruises, one particularly grotesque one on the side of his face, it was done towards the end with a switch blade, it's definitely going to leave a nasty scar."

"He's already too self conscience, great. How's his throat?" Tony figured that had to be injured, after all he was strangled.

"No damage, apparently Alejandro only had enough pressure to stop his breathing, if he'd woken up right away it would have been sore but chances are that will have passed by the time he does, it looks worse than it is.

"What about the others?"

"Gibbs had a mild concussion from when her men overtook him but other than that he's fine, wasn't even admitted. Ziva was however, the knock she took was a good one, there'd even been some swelling but it went down, she was released this morning."

"Well they were smart; they must have figured she'd was a bigger threat than Gibbs." Tony tried to sit up more but gave up. Leon laughed slightly and grabbed the switch to make the bed rise, Tony laughed slightly.

"Thanks, but what about you, I saw you go down."

"One to the arm, the other grazed my side. Fighting with that jackass didn't help."

"Yeah, about that… you, you were kinda awesome other there."

"Well coming from you I suppose that's a compliment."

"If I wasn't there I'd never believe the story I don't think."

"Yeah well I have my moments I suppose." Tony laughed.

"Yeah well that was definitely a moment then." Leon stood up.

"Alright Dinozzo, get some rest I have to get back to the office and make sure Gibbs is doing something." Tony laughed again but then stopped.

"Wait a minute; are we in the clear for killing those scumbags?"

"Yeah, hell nobody was even concerned about the fact that Paloma and her goons were dead, as for Alejandro, there were some questions but Miss Scuito took care of that."

"How?"

"She used some crap she had, I don't remember what she said it was called but she got a print of Alejandro's off Tim's neck, any and all questions stopped then. Shoot was clear, you have nothing to worry about on that, you will have to sign off on some paperwork though. Get some rest."

"Oh hey."

"Yeah Dinozzo?"

"Can you please be wearing your normal attire next time I see you." Leon shook his head with a laugh and left the room.

AAA

After hours of whining Tony had finally convinced the doctor to let him leave his room to go see Tim. He slowly walked towards the room, pausing before entering; he wasn't sure what he expected to see. Ziva was sitting next to the bed looking lost in thought; he cleared his throat to alert her.

"Tony." She got up and gave him a light hug, though even that hurt. "I was going to come to your room in a bit."

"It's cool. He looks like crap, how is he?"

"He will probably wake soon, he's been moving around a little."

"How are you?"

"Head still hurts but at least I can function again, the first couple days were very confusing." Tony looked at her.

"Zee, what's wrong? You have a look to you that's saying a million words."

"Looks do not speak Tony."

"You know what I mean." She sighed and shoved her hands into her back pockets.

"When, when we there I was aware, somewhat, I was out of it but not unconscious. I could hear what was going on." Tony shifted slightly.

"Oh. You know it's not nice to make fun of a wounded man." Ziva raised an eyebrow and laughed.

"I was not talking about that Tony."

"Oh, was it something McGee said? I saw he was talking but I didn't hear most of it, just when she was about to shoot." He snickered. "I was proud of that, he was downright cocky with the bitch when he thought it was about to end."

"Yes it was. He was telling Gibbs about when you guys rescued me; how I'd said I was ready to die."

"Why the hell was he talking about that?"

"Because he was explaining that he had accepted his fate and that he was to die." Tony's face scrunched up.

"What? No. he must have seen me before I shot Paloma and wanted to mess with her, let her think she'd won." Ziva just shook her head. "No Zee you have to be wrong, I mean c'mon, probie's afraid of maggots, and there just little stupid bugs, I'm sure death would terrify him."

"I don't think so, you remember back when he killed the undercover cop?"

"Yeah, it's kind of hard not to remember that one."

"You remember when me and you were debating over whether or not he screwed up and Gibbs said something to me?" Tony leaned against a counter.

"Yeah, is there a point coming?" She lightly smacked his arm.

"Yes, I told you Gibbs said get back to work, that was a lie."

"Ziva, you lied to me, that hurts."

"Shut up. He told me that McGee was neither my father, nor Ari, that he didn't know how to lie."

"Okay, I'm in pain and not following you at all. You sure that head wound is fully healed?" She grabbed his arm.

"I am fine but Tony, but if he couldn't lie then, what makes you think he could lie now? He was serious."

"No."

"Yes Tony, and that right there." She pointed towards Tim. "That, that is a broken shell. He's far from okay, trust me Tony, I do have experience with this kind of situation. I'm tired, I am going to go home now, I'll, I'll see you." She quietly exited the room; Tony frowned and headed to the chair she'd been previously occupying. He glanced around and toyed with Tim's right hand, taking a deep breath he gave it a squeeze.

"Dammit probie, wake up and prove her wrong. You have to be okay, it'll just make things worse if your not. Seriously, it'll throw off the dynamic of the group." He let go of his hand and leaned back into the chair. "You know were all like a family, a dysfunctional one but still. Gibbs is the dad of course, it's a good role for him, the rest of us don't need all that bundle of guilt he has in him… or the bourbon. Heh, yep I'm still cracking them jokes. Anyway, and then Ducky, he's the grandpa, it should be for the reason of all his wisdom but really it's just he's old." Tony laughed aloud for a moment. "Palmer, he's like a cousin, you know, the weird one that comes around and always saying odd things because, well, their weird. Now here's one I never thought I'd add to the family, but the director, Vance, he's he's like an uncle maybe, no, no definitely. It makes sense, always fighting with dad, that's what brothers do. He really came to bat for you with this; it was pretty amazing seeing him in action like that. And Ziva is that step sister you get late in life, and at first your cautious but she grows on you, and Abby is the kid sister who always puts her nose where it doesn't belong and does things without thinking but in the end you always forgive her it." He paused for a moment. "She's really hurting with this one too probie, she's taking a lot of the blame on herself, I'm kind of mad at her for it to. See this is an example of her doing things without thinking because if she thought maybe you wouldn't be here right now and that leads to me, the big brother which is why I'm such a mess right now. Big brothers have big roles, I'm sure you know that though, gotta deal with dad when he's out of line, gotta watch the sisters and protect them, always. Also, gotta watch the kid brother too, that, that would be you Tim, so you see I'm upset, I couldn't protect you, I tried though, it counts for something, maybe. But you know what else big brothers do to little ones? They make fun of them, they harass them, and it's always out of love though it'll never be admitted… so you have to be okay. You can't be broken, I can't pick on you if your broke, so if your not okay, then I'm not okay, and if I'm not okay then-"

"Are you done yet Tony?"

"Don't interrupt me probie, I'm trying to tell a… oh my god! Probie! Your awake." Tim let out a small laugh and motioned for a drink. Tony ran around to the other side to raise up the bed and grab the water bottle that was sitting off to the side. He opened it and stuck it out.

"Need help?"

"No, I think I got it." He took the bottle and slowly took a small sip. "I have to say, that was the most creative way ever to say I love you, ever use it on a girl?" Tony could feel the red entering his cheeks.

"Funny, glad to see that dry not funny humor of yours is still there."

"But you just said it was funny."

"I lied."

"Oh because that's what brothers do to right?" Tim smirked slightly as Tony settled back into the chair.

"Yeah, Tim, that's it." _Wow, this is a side of him I haven't seen before, wonder how many other sides of people I'm going to meet before this is all over._

"I'm going to fall back out, is everyone alive?"

"Of the good guys, yeah. Paloma and Alejandro not so much."

"He, he had been strangling me, did he?"

"Yeah." Tony looked away from him.

"Is there still bruises? You turned away." He turned back with a sad smile. _They must look bad._

"Yeah."

"Who did CPR?" Tony shifted. _Oh when I'm up to it I will have to poke fun at him. _

"Vance made me commit an act of incest. Hope you can forgive me." _Always with the jokes._ Tim laughed.

"Thanks." Tim let out a low sigh and within minutes was back asleep. Tony sat for a few more moments watching him before finally rising up from the chair.

"Welcome back bro."


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

More insights into Tim's mind, I'm figuring about 3 more chapters or so to cover everything I want to cover.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.14

_*Four days later*_

"Thanks for the ride home Ziva." Tim said while walking through his apartment, dropping his prescriptions on the counter.

"It was no problem. I bet you are happy to see this place again."

"You have no idea." Tim peered into the sink, groaning at the site of a lonely dish he never washed, he snatched it up and chucked in the garbage. "So not dealing with that." Ziva let out a small laugh.

"How are you?" He leaned back against a counter with a sigh.

"I'm sore; if a pin cushion had feelings I'm pretty sure it would feel similar." He walked towards the bathroom and Ziva followed.

"Not what I meant, I already know you must be in pain." He made a face while looking into the mirror.

"This looks horrible doesn't it?"

"It will heal in time." Tim let out a dry laugh.

"No, no it won't. It's too deep. Bitch used a dirty knife too so it got infected, made it worse. Doctors already said the chances of the scar ever fully going away are pretty much nonexistent." Ziva rubbed his shoulder while he ran a finger over the cut. "It's a part of me now, I'll have to get used to it." He turned around looking away from the mirror and raised up his left hand. "This however is going to bother me for awhile."

"How's it feel?"

"Hurts, can't really tell yet the damage since the fingers are broke, doesn't matter though, it's permanently messed up anyway, kind of missing a finger." He looked at the space where the finger used to be. "You know they said once it heals if I wanted I'd probably be able to have plastic surgery, get a faux finger, it wouldn't really be functional but it would look the part."

"Are you going to?"

"Why? What would be the point? It wouldn't help anything, no, I'll just have to get used to that as well." He headed back out to the kitchen and began looking through the cabinets. "Where's my car?"

"We brought it here yesterday." She dug through her pockets eventually pulling out the keys. He grabbed him and dropped them on the counter.

"I'll probably go out later; apparently I'm lacking food… or more so easy food that requires no thought."

"You should have said something; we could have stopped at the store before coming here." He shrugged.

"Ah, it's fine, it's not like I have anything better to do."

"You should rest."

"True, but I only need so much rest."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Probably lounge out in bed, watch TV, can't go on the computer, need my hand for that." Ziva wasn't sure how to go at him.

"McGee."

"It's okay Ziva, I'm fine, really. It's just been a long couple of weeks." He sighed and grabbed the bottle of pain medication and popped one in his mouth. He grabbed a water bottle out of the refrigerator and took a gulp. He wandered off towards the bedroom.

"Tim I heard what you said about… about being ready to die." He stopped walking but said nothing. "Tony figured you saw him so you baited Paloma with it but I don't think so, I know better. I've been there."

"Ziva. I, I thought I saw Tony."

"You did."

"I didn't realize he was real at the time, I thought my mind was just toying with me."

"That made you feel worse."

"Yeah, I, it did. Look Ziva, I spent the whole time with her trying to convince myself that I wasn't going to die, that she wasn't going to shoot me, that, that you guys would find me." He paused and sat on the bed. "Ziva when they brought you in the room and dropped you on the floor near me… you know what that bitch said, she yanked you up by your hair with one hand and grabbed my face with the other and she said, now you see Timothy, they are all going to die, your friend Tony in Mexico and this one here is as good as dead already… she, she let go of your head and, and the noise it made when… when it hit the ground again." He looked up her. "I'll never forget that noise, that moment, any thoughts I had of living through everything were gone. I gave up, she saw it too, saw that false hope I had slither away, that's when she sliced my face, I don't even think I reacted, and that's when her when men brought Gibbs in and I remember thinking she was right, he was going to get to watch her put a bullet in my head." Ziva sat down next to him placing a hand on his arm, being careful to avoid his hand. "So when I saw Tony, I snapped, she had just said he was dead and yet I was seeing him, I figured it was time to accept my reality and own it, so your right Ziva, I meant it, meant every damn word." His voice trembled towards the end. He turned to her, eyes glazed over.

"Tim." She whispered and moved her hand from his arm and pulled him close.

"She told Gibbs she broke me, she didn't know how right she was." He pushed up off the bed and looked out the window. "At the end or what I thought was the end I convinced myself that Tony was real, and that he was waiting for a cue to shoot the bitch." He let out a dry laugh. "I swear I've been hanging around him too much, because I'm pretty sure that right there was a bad scene out of a movie that he would totally watch."

"McGee, those emotions are understandable." He turned back to her with a smile and he wiped at an eye. "You should have been scared, I would be worried if you had not been."

"I know, and I see nothing wrong with how I felt."

"Now I am confused." He let out a small laugh.

"The fact that I really do feel okay now and that is what I find disturbing." She eyed him. "Really Ziva, I'm okay. I'm not upset, depressed, nothing. A little bummed I can't play my games, or do any writing but I'm alright. I'm going to be bored out of my skull within a couple days but I'll get over it. There's something wrong with that, my biggest worry right now is that I'm going to be bored, what the hell?" He let out a yawn; she looked at him and nodded standing up.

"Have you spoken to the others yet?"

"Actually I woke up to Tony giving a monologue about how we're a family." Ziva laughed.

"What was he saying?"

"He's the big bro, me and Abs are the younger siblings and you're a step sister."

"What, why?" She made a face.

"Don't get to mad at him, I actually gave his speech some thought because I wondered that too. If this is the way Tony see us, you're a step sibling because Kate was the original sister, and he never refers to you as her replacement, he could never do that to her, he could never do that to you; you're your own person." And then he let out a sudden laugh. "Of course Tony could have said to so then you're not really related and you could hook up and have wild sex." Ziva lightly smacked his good arm.

"We are not ever related."

"This is Dinozzo were talking about here."

"True." She shook her head. "Well I should go, have to get back to work." He yawned again.

"Yeah and I should sleep." He stretched slightly. "Oh hey, tell Abby to hang onto Jethro for a few more days. I'm not up to dealing the dog just yet."

"I will, have you spoken to her yet? I know she avoided the hospital out of fear of what you would say."

"No, I'm not up to dealing with her just yet either." Tim walked her to the door; she gave a slight smile before going to step out. He reached out and stopped her and pulled in her in for a half hug, he gave a small peck to her forehead. "Thank you Ziva."

AAA

Tim stretched out on the bed though not intending to sleep. He gave up on that within an hour after Ziva had left, apparently the pain medication and his stomach were not friends and didn't plan on becoming friends anytime soon; he had the same problem in the hospital but kept quiet since all he wanted to do was go home. He'd found a box of crackers in the closet and figured they would help calm his stomach so he could sleep. He turned the TV on and grabbed the box peeling it open, then set to work on the package though having no luck. With a groan he reached into the night stand; eventually pulling out a pocket knife. Once he'd finished butchering the packaging of the crackers he tossed it aside and starting munching.

"I can't do this." He muttered aloud after a couple more hours, his stomach felt better but the pain was starting to return. If the pain was there, sleep was impossible but with the pain medication sleep was just as impossible. He rolled his legs off the bed while stifling a yawn; he pushed up and headed back out to the kitchen. He carefully pulled a jacket on and snatched the keys off the counter; it was time to go buy a new medication. Nearly an hour later he was back in his apartment with a bought bottle of bourbon; not that he cared for the drink but as a last ditch effort for sleep he figured a few shots would knock him out for the night, and he so desperately wanted that sleep. He looked through the cabinets before eventually finding a glass; he grabbed the bottle and went back into the bedroom. He eyed the bottle for a moment before shoving it between his legs and gave the cap a twist, he was really beginning to hate only having use of one hand. He finally poured a shots worth and gulped it down.

"Ugh, disgusting. How the hell does boss drink that daily?" He muttered before pouring another drink and gulping it down. He stretched back out on the bed and turned his attention to the TV, hoping he'd start to zone out soon. Thirty minutes and another couple shots later and Tim was finally asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

Okay so I may have lied; the Abby conversation that I and apparently Tim have put off long enough. It was inevitable, I deliberately held back on her though because I could have very easily written a whole nother story about her odd selfish behaviors on many occasions, maybe I will one day. Still have a couple more chapters to go.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.15

_*Two weeks later*_

"Hey Duck." The doctor looked up and smiled.

"Timothy my lad, what are you doing here? Your not back to work already are you?"

"No, no, not yet, should be next week though."

"Why next week, you seem alright now." Jimmy spoke up while walking over; he paused in front of Tim and eventually gave him a half hug. "Which by the way, I'm really glad you didn't end up on one of our tables." Tim smiled slightly and returned the hug.

"Yeah me too Palmer, me too." He let out a sigh. "I have to have a psych review done, and Vance left me a message that I should go for an arms recertification, just to cover myself in any future shoots."

"Of course because you normally shoot with your left hand-"

"Yeah, and he wants to make sure I can shoot with my right, I can't return to the field otherwise."

"And you want to return?"

"Of course I do Duck, this job, it's my life, I would never give it up if I didn't have to. Does that really surprise you?" Ducky smiled and looked at him.

"No it does not, you've been avoiding everyone though so it does make one wonder. Today makes it a month since everything started and this is the first I've seen of you."

"Yeah, sorry about that, I've spoke with Tony and Ziva though."

"I know, I would have shown up on your doorstep had Ziva not assured me that you were fine." Tim laughed.

"I wouldn't have been upset if you had. I've just been out of sorts, needed the space… and was occasionally hung over." He inwardly groaned knowing he shouldn't have said that.

"McGee, drinking while on medication? That sounds like something Tony would do." Jimmy chimed in to which Tim let out a loud laugh.

"He probably would, but no I'm not taking the meds, they were making me too sick to eat, and I certainly don't need to lose any weight."

"You've been using alcohol as pain medication." Ducky stated. "I don't know if I like that young man." Tim just shrugged and for the time being Ducky let it go. "How are your wounds?"

"Not too bad, I don't feel the ribs anymore, the majority of the punctures have scabbed over, I can actually breathe out of my nose again."

"What about that cut? It looks inflamed." Tim shrugged.

"It keeps itching." _*twack*_ Tim stared in astonishment at Jimmy as he pulled his hand back from his head and ran back around to Ducky. "Did you seriously just do that?"

"Yes I did.. and it felt good." Tim rolled his eyes. "If you keep messing with it your going to have a giant hole in your face and you shouldn't have to be told that, a five year old would know it on their own."

"Impressive Palmer except for the fact that I don't care." Ducky walked over to a counter and pulled something out of a drawer; he shoved it at Tim.

"Use that; it'll help get the infection to go away since it clearly is infected." Tim went to speak but was cut off. "And don't give me any lip about it being a permanent scar; you don't need to be helping it look worse than it's supposed to." Tim just nodded quietly and shoved the small tube into a pocket. "And the hand boy, how is it healing?"

"Crappy. I start therapy for it next week; fingers are still pretty tender though."

"How are you otherwise?"

"I'm fine."

"Timothy."

"I am, really. I promise I'm telling you the truth, I'm sure you would know if I was lying anyway."

"That is true."

"So like I said I'm fine, just getting bored, I kind of can't wait to come to work. Anyway, the reason I had stopped in today was to talk to Abby but she's not in her lab."

"She had to go to court for an old case."

"Oh. Well when she gets back, tell her feel free to come by my place, she can bring Jethro along too, probably time I take him back."

"Will do Timothy, will do and when your back next week I hope to see that cut looking better."

"Thanks Ducky, I'll see what I can do." Ducky turned to Jimmy as Tim left.

"I swear, that boy is getting more and more stubborn as the years pass."

"I think working with Tony kind of makes you sir." _*twack*_ Jimmy smirked and went back to work.

"Oh right, I forgot, you like that."

AAA

Tim glanced up from the computer as his door opened, Abby was peaking in, she pushed the door further and Jethro came running up to him.

"Hey Abby."

"Timmy your sitting with the door unlocked." He let out a laugh.

"After everything that has happened, a burglar walking through that door would be a breeze." Abby glared at him. "I only unlocked it about fifteen minutes ago, figured you'd be by soon."

"Oh, so your messing with the computer."

"Yeah, figured I ought to try and work my hand a little, it's starting to hurt though." He powered down the console and got up.

"I was surprised when Ducky told me you said to come over."

"Yeah well, we needed to talk."

"Yeah we probably do." She shrugged uncomfortably.

"Actually Abs, I'm wrong, we don't really need to talk, I do and you need to listen." She looked surprised but quickly shook the look from her face. "I gave all of this a lot of thought so hear all of it, and if something upset you, well that's not really my problem."

"I" He just shook his head.

"Look I know the way you are, you probably drove everyone including yourself insane with your guilt because I'm sure you somehow made what happened to me about yourself." Her mouth dropped open.

"Tim I-"

"I'm not upset about that, it's just the way you function, it always has been, hell on occasion it's been a turn on." He responded with a slight smirk.

"I don't-"

"Understand? Yes you do, or do I need to paint you some reminders of our warped relationship. You know the one where you do wrong and yet I get the punishment." Her lip quivered slightly. "Well I'm going to give you a reminder, remember Mawher? I spent most of the following workday on my knees because you wanted a tooth brush, do you know how degrading that is, and all for a stupid tooth brush."

"I."

"No don't, to this day that still makes no sense to me, my mouth has touched more of your body that I have the patience to get into and yet you acted so, so… stupid. All because you have to be right, and then you couldn't even fess up to the boss that it was your fault. Do you know I had to hear Dinozzo's stupid remarks about that punishment for months, months Abby. It wasn't right." She looked towards the ground before responding.

"I told Gibbs the truth about that when you were missing." He hadn't been expecting to hear that.

"Oh, and?"

"He seemed pretty unhappy with me, though he said I should worry more about how you would be with me than him."

"Well for once boss got it right." He wandered over to the counter and poured a drink. He took a gulp before continuing. "Though he probably did the same as me, forgave you." Abby looked up hopefully. "Don't get to excited there, when me and the boss ended up together I told him, I could never hate you, and I can't. And hell I can even forgive you but something has to change. We can't keep going in this vicious circle of crap, I can't keep taking the fall for you, cause after all this I'm definitely convinced that if I do, it will kill me, and I'm not just talking physically."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it really doesn't change anything." He leaned on the counter. "Abby there's more to worry about then if I trust you, because that's what our problem comes down to, trust. Like if I'm upset or just want to talk I know I can come to you and you'll make it all just a little bit better but as far as work goes, say something happens a few months from now and boss says you need a protection detail… I'm going to tell him no, that he can find someone else and you understand why right?"

"I put you in danger, but but I can change." She had a sad look to her face. "I know I screwed up but I don't want to lose our friendship." He made an odd face.

"Come over here." She headed towards his left side but he shook his head and motioned to the other. With a sigh he tossed an arm around her. "Abby, you not going to lose our friendship, me and you are definitely still friends, we just have some issues to work out, or I do because Abby you can't change who you are and I would never ask you to."

"But."

"And don't tell me no you really can change, it's just not natural, it cannot be done because hell if it could be I'd turn myself into a giant dick and kick Dinozzo's ass every time he got under my skin." She laughed slightly.

"I suppose your right, but I really am sorry this happened to you." He kissed her forehead.

"I know you are but now can you do me a favor?"

"What's that?"

"Let it go."

"But." She went to object but he stopped her.

"Let it go, we said our piece and that's it, I'm not the only one that was affected by all of this, and while some of your personality traits were less than useful to this situation, your ability to be an uncontained ball of hyper active good energy will be useful." She looked at him oddly. "I'm serious and that ability is definitely going to be needed once I return to work because I'm sure there will be some awkwardness."

"Oh, with the bossman?"

"Maybe, I haven't spoke to him yet, don't know if I want to."

"You have to in order to work with him."

"No I don't. I have to trust him to have my back in the field to work with him, and I do. However, I don't ever have to speak to him about this if I don't want to." She pushed away from him.

"Oh that's real healthy." He rolled his eyes.

"It is, shut up. Anyway I need you to do what you do best."

"And that is?"

"Handle Dinozzo, which by the way, he return to work yet?"

"Nope, comes back on Monday with you."

"Great, I'm sure he's full of plenty of unspent energy to torment me with, I'm going to have a wonderful first day back." He muttered and took a drink.

"Since when do you drink that?"

"Since pain medication is useless, next topic." She rolled her eyes and went back to the previous topic.

"This really messed with Tony, he was all over the place when we were trying to track you, he almost hit Gibbs at one point."

"I know he was all over the place when rescuing me too."

"What are you talking about?"

"Abby when a bone breaks, you usually remember how and when it was broke. Like my fingers, she broke two before Gibbs was there, one after. My nose, the bitch shoved me and I broke it on the ground. The busted rib, I had no idea and it started to bother me."

"Okay, not sure where you going with this."

"A couple days ago I gave Ziva a call and asked if she remembered me taking a hit that would have broken it, I didn't think she would, she was pretty out of it. She told me she'd get back to me and when she did she told me she found out that when he couldn't get me breathing he started crying and kicked me, when he did he broke the rib but I started breathing again."

"So what's the problem, you should be touched that he was that upset that you were dead."

"True, though Tony showing that much emotion is worrisome, oh and five minutes before that he was making fun of me for getting my ass kicked by a girl. See why I said he needs you as a distraction now?"

"I see."

"Yeah I wasn't the only one messed up by this, understand now why I said you have to let it go?"

"Yes I think I do." She heard a noise. "Was that your stomach?"

"Apparently I'm hungry."

"Want to go grab a bite?"

"No." She frowned. "I'm not up to going out right now, if you want to though, go grab some food and come back, we'll watch a movie or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah really." She smiled and headed out the door. When she returned about forty minutes later she didn't see Tim anywhere, she continued walking through the apartment and into the bedroom, only to find Tim passed out on the bed. She sighed and put the box of pizza down on the night stand, she thought about leaving but considering how much noise his stomach had been making prior to leaving, he'd be waking soon so she sat down on the bed and grabbed a slice.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

I totally sat with a calendar to make sure all my days lined up so now if they actually don't then I give up, I hate math. Two more to go after this, working on the final one now.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.16

_*Six days later*_

Tim sat quietly in front of his computer setup, today was the day he finally returned to work after his endeavor with Paloma and for the first since he became an official major case member he was nervous about going. It took thirty four days to get back to normalcy and he still wasn't even sure if he that yet. He glanced at the time, it read a couple minutes before seven in the morning. _I guess it's time I get it moving then. _He already showered so all that as left was to get dressed, he stood glaring at the closet for awhile before walking over to a dresser instead. _The hell with it, I'm taking a page out Dinozzo's book, casual it is._ He yanked on a pair of blue jeans and a light grey tee shirt, pausing for a moment before yanking a short sleeved button up out of the closet, pulling it on though leaving it open. _There not completely casual. _He wandered into the bathroom and looked in the mirror, Ducky would be happy the cut on his face wasn't so inflamed anymore though he still expected a more through lecture whenever he next comes across the man. He glanced down at his hand, the fingers and wrist had all for the most part healed, just didn't function all the way yet. _May as well air on the side of caution. _He pulled on the brace one of the doctors had given him though he hadn't worn it but at this point he'd do whatever to make sure Leon didn't question his ability to be out in the field. He grabbed his keys and headed for the door. As he walked up to the front gate he was surprised to see who was waiting outside.

"Director?"

"Agent McGee, welcome back, I see you opted for a more casual look then what you were sporting before all this happened." He shrugged slightly.

"Yeah, is that a problem?"

"No, no problem.

"Why are you dressed down?" He finally asked, curious to his wardrobe of jeans and a tee shirt to which he got a laugh as a response.

"To alienate Dinozzo."

"I'm not going to pretend to understand that." He shook his head and thrust the papers he was holding out while they walked. "My recertification sir."

"Ah thank you for that, not that you needed it but figured it was good to be on the safe side." Tim nodded. "How's the hand anyway?"

"Sore but I'm used to it now." He tapped the elevator button. "Did you get the results of my psych review?" He glanced away.

"Don't look so nervous McGee, no problems on that end, thought was that you are well adjusted considering the circumstances." They stepped into the elevator. "But are you?"

"Uh." Leon pushed the stop button and Tim raised an eyebrow. "Sir, that's a Gibbs move."

"I'm starting to understand his need for it. Now like I said the review was fine, you got your recert, as far as paper goes your good to go for field work, but I'm asking you man to man, are you?"

"Yes sir I am." He paused for a moment. "I need this, because if I'm back at work and doing my job then its proof that everything worked out and things are back to normal."

"And the fact that you think that way tells me that your not. Have you spoken with everyone already?" Tim stayed quiet. "McGee!"

"Everyone but Gibbs sir." He finally responded after a moment.

"And yet your telling me you can work with the man?"

"Yes I am."

"I don't think so McGee, I don't need you two going out in the field with unresolved issues. Your riding the desk until I say otherwise."

"But."

"But nothing McGee! Look this is nothing against you but I have to keep the safety of everyone at the agency in mind." Tim looked down at the floor while leaning against the wall.

"I understand." He mumbled quietly. Leon put a hand on his shoulder and he glanced up.

"Hey, I just need to make sure there's no underlying issue, I don't need the two of you going to bat at one another during a case because you didn't resolve this." Tim let out a sigh. "And I have no doubt you'll change my mind on this decision fairly quick considering the way you've handled everything else."

"Okay, now you lost me a little. I didn't handle anything. I got my ass kicked by a psychotic bitch." _*twack*_ "Okay, seriously what is with everyone doing that these days?"

"Well maybe it's warranted." Tim glared slightly. "I'm serious McGee, look, the fact that you are standing in front me right now I'm proud of, really, don't look so surprised because, and not to discredit him as a agent at all because he certainly proved his worth during all of this, but if it were Dinozzo in your place, I wouldn't be welcoming back an agent, I'd be burying one. So while you may just feel you acted poorly, you did what you had to, and you lived." Tim stayed quiet. "You know I'm onto something there." He pushed the button to release the elevator. "Talk to the man." The door opened and they walked out.

"Hey it's the prodigal probie returning." Tony hopped out of his seat, cringing slightly as his arm bounced in the sling. "And the director, who is wearing jeans again." He stated slowly with an odd look.

"Welcome back Dinozzo, you have a problem?"

"Uh, no sir, no problem." Tim let out a laugh.

"And I still don't understand that." Tim sat down at his desk and took a deep breath, a smile slowly slipping onto his face.

"Happy to be back McGee?" Ziva asked from her desk.

"Yeah, just sitting here I already feel a million times better about everything."

"Tim."

"Boss." He responded while standing up. Gibbs reached into a drawer and pulled out a holstered sig and an id and handed them to him.

"You probably need those back now."

"Wow, it slipped my mind that I never got them back, thanks." He turned and dropped them down into his own desk drawer.

"You alright McGee?"

"Yeah boss I'm fine."

"Look, Tim, I'm"

"No boss, don't, just don't."

"Are you saying you don't want to talk?" Gibbs looked at him with a somewhat unbelieving look.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I'm saying. Look boss you need to talk to me about a case, okay, the weather, sure, you want to ask me something stupid like why the sky is blue, go for it. But this, no, I don't want to talk about this, not now, maybe not ever, at least not with you anyway."

"Fine Tim but we need to be able to work together."

"And we can, boss, we go out there right now and some perp pulls a guy to take me out, I know your going to stop him from doing that, and I hope you know that it applies for the reverse as well. As far as work goes and the job goes, all this had no effect on it."

"You sound pretty sure of yourself."

"Well I have had the time to think about it, besides I would think you would be happy I don't want to hash it out with you."

"Now why would I be happy that you wanna stew in your pissyness?" Gibbs got out from behind his desk and stood in front of him.

"There is no pissyness as you just called it."

"You look pretty pissed to me."

"Well your starting to piss me off." By this time they were both face to face standing up. Ziva tiptoed over to Tony.

"What are they even arguing about?" She whispered to which Tony shrugged with a grin.

"I have no idea but this is awesome." Ziva just shook her head in disbelief.

"And how am I doing that McGee?"

"You're the one who is pissed boss, you wanted to say some lame speech about your sorryness or lack there of I'm sure and I would accept it and all would be good, well no, it's not happening that way. Look, any control over anything I had was taken when this started, so I need to take it back and I need to now. I will talk to you about this when I'm damn well good and ready and not a second sooner." Gibbs looked taken aback by the response.

"Are you done?"

"I don't know, are you? You're the one with the problem, and the only problem you need to worry about right now is if I can back you in the field."

"Your right that probably is a higher concern right now." Gibbs inched back closer to his face. "Can you even shoot?"

"You wanna find out?" Tim growled right back. _*Twack*_ And with that move of his hand Gibbs ended the conversation and grabbed the phone that had begun to ring on his desk. Tim took a deep breath and leaned against his desk._ Well I should be glad boss is still a jerk, that's normal. _Then out of the corner of his eye he noticed the director who probably had been standing on the stairs the whole time. _Dammit._

"You okay probie?"

"I'm really tired of people asking me that." He snapped and Tony frowned. "I'm sorry Tony, don't mean to snap at you, at least this time. How's your shoulder, chest?"

"Sore, both of them. I'll be sitting at my desk the rest of the year easy, maybe even into the new year."

"That sucks."

"Yeah, but at least I'll be here" Tony began.

"To tease and nag the hell out of me right?" Tim finished and Tony laughed.

"Always probster, always." He saw Gibbs hang up the phone. "We got a case boss?"

"Yeah, we do." He paused in front of Tim before nodding with a chuckle. "Welcome back McGee." He turned back and snatched the keys he left on the desk. _Wait, was that his way of saying he's approved of me just ripping off his face? _ "Let's go, grab your gear, three dead in Little Creek. Dinozzo, catch up anything you have left over from before, you'll be helping when we get back."

"Right boss." He turned his attention back to his computer as Ziva picked up her pack and followed Gibbs towards the elevator. A moment later Gibbs walked back over.

"You need a written invitation McGee? Let's go." Tim glanced over the stairs. _I guess it was._

"Go McGee, and don't make me regret that decision." Leon stated before completing his trip up the stairs and disappearing. Tim smiled to himself and snatched his gun and id out the drawer.

"Today McGee!"

"Coming."

AAA

"Tony." He jumped up.

"Abby, when did you get there?"

"Just now, so, how bad was the reunion?"

"There was growling." She gasped.

"Gibbs growled at him, has he totally lost his mind, you don't growl at injured people." She threw her hands up. "Seriously Tony, Tim is fragile. He won't admit it of course since I think he's channeling you and Gibbs put together but he is and" Tony finally waved a hand in her face to stop her.

"Abby, little Timmy did the growling."

"Oh." She smirked. "Really? I bet that it was hot." She mumbled and Tony groaned.

"I am not going to comment on probie's hotness at growling." She smirked again. "Anyway, he was pretty firm with the boss, told him he'll talk when he wants to and only then." She shook her head slightly.

"Impressive, he's standing his ground. How'd the bossman take it?" Tony got up from his chair and looked at her.

"I think he liked it."

"Of course he did, maybe he's right, maybe he really is okay. How about you Tony, you okay?" He frowned.

"Wow, McGrowler is right, that question really does get tiresome. I'm fine." She raised an eyebrow.

"If you say so, I gotta get back to the lab." He absently rubbed at his shoulder.

"Yeah, I gotta get back to work too."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

Sorry for the delay, life has been like a bad tv show as of late. The next chapter should be the last but I'm not sure, have to see how the writing goes.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.17

_*Nine months later*_

Tim groaned as he splashed water onto his face, the day was going unbelievably bad, first he's overslept, which had led to a wonderful chewing out from the boss. Then when trying to talk to a witness who for whatever reason had decided to run he smashed his left hand in a door, he wanted nothing more then to smack the hell out of the woman but settled for screaming at her, the move was unlike him but he didn't care, he was in pain thanks to her. _I better get back out there._

"McCranky, what did you do, where did you just go?" Tim ignored him. Moments later Gibbs came around the corner.

"Well if I thought it were possible I'd say he fell in the head but since it's not…"

"Right boss, leaving McCranky alone now."

"Good job Dinozzo, you've turned into a mind reader." He shook his head. "McGee the director wants you in his office now." _Great just what I need._ He walked off towards the stairs.

"Haha, McGee is in McTrouble, what'd he do boss?"

"Nothing that I know of."

"Well that's not good."

"Why do you say it like that Tony?" Ziva questioned.

"Easy, last time Vance pulled someone in there out of the blue was last month and that was me, and it wasn't good." He responded with a frown.

"You think he's sitting McGee on his ass like he did you?" Tony made a face.

"Stop speaking, you say things too weird. He did not sit me on my ass as you say."

"Tony you came out of the office that day and did not speak to anyone for two whole hours."

"So?"

"You can't stop speaking to anyone for two minutes let alone two hours."

"What? I so can shut up for more than two minutes."

"Prove it."

"I will."

"Then why are you still speaking Dinozzo? Do some work already." Gibbs grumbled from his desk.

AAA

"Director, you wanted to see me?" Leon looked up at him and appeared to be eyeing him.

"Yes I did, please have a seat." Tim sat down without a word. "You have any idea what I want to talk to you about?"

"No sir."

"Really? None whatsoever?"

"It's about the witness from earlier isn't it? I apologized… eventually. She smashed my hand in a door for reason. I had good reason to be pissed." Leon leaned onto the desk and peered at him.

"McGee how am I suppose to believe that when the way you say it makes it sound like your trying to convince yourself, forget about me." Tim looked dumbfounded. "And while that's part of it, that's not the full reason anyway so don't worry about that, I know the woman was less than helpful."

"So what is it?"

"McGee, your beginning to alarm me."

"How, the only thing bad that's happened was today's nonsense which you yourself just admitted wasn't fully my fault."

"Today was not the only thing; it was just the one that finally made me snap. I see a lot more of what goes on around here than people think."

"Uh?"

"How are you McGee?"

"I'm okay, a little confused right now but yeah." Leon shook his head.

"No Tim, I mean in general how are you?"

"Oh, oh, I'm fine. Off my game today I suppose, I overslept, it kind of ruined my day." Leon stared at him for what seemed forever before responding.

"I'm impressed McGee, you've learned how to lie, and pretty well too I might add." _I'm really beginning to not like this conversation._

"Sir, with all due respect I have no idea what your getting at."

"Sure you don't, hows the hand coming along?"

"Getting back to the way it was though slowly then I would like."

"Well at least your being honest about that." Tim made a face. _What the hell?_ "And that's part of why were here as well."

"My hand?"

"Yes, or lack thereof." Leon shifted in his seat. "Do you remember when I pulled Dinozzo in here last month?"

"Yeah, he was in a foul mood afterwards."

"He tell you why?"

"No, never did."

"I actually find that interesting. Anyway I pulled him in here then about his status as a field agent."

"His status?"

"Yeah, his status because you know there are requirements for field status." _I don't think I like where this is going. _"And I can only have agents riding desks for so long."

"Well that's understandable, but how does it relate to me, I'm not riding a desk."

"No your not, but you also don't meet the requirements either to be in the field." Tim's eyes widen. _I hope he doesn't say what I think he's going to. _"I can only cover a temporary issue for so long, and in two months that cover will have run its course." Tim tilted his head in confusion. "Your up for your yearly recert in arms and I'm sorry to tell you but if that hand isn't functioning by then and you can't certify with both of them I'm not gonna be able to keep you as a field agent. And to be honest the reason will be because your hand cannot stand up to the challenge which also means a move back to Cybercrimes is out of the question. Chances are you'll end up out of a job, at least here DC, I'd be able to get you a transfer back to Norfolk though." Tim's mouth hung open slightly.

"All this because of my hand?" He mumbled dumbfounded. Leon slammed a fist down on the desk.

"No McGee! All this because of you and whatever the hell is wrong inside that head of yours."

"There is nothing wrong."

"McGee, I spoke with doctor Mallard. And at first he was very reluctant to betray your confidence but eventually he bended a little. He told me that he is just as surprised as your doctors about the fact that your hand doesn't seem to be working considering the fact that they said even if you slacked off with therapy at most it should have taken five to six months to get it back to being usable." Tim stayed quiet. "McGee! It's been a little more than ten months."

"I"

"I asked you the day you came back if you were okay and you went out of your way to convince me you were and I told you to not to make me regret that decision." He watched as the younger agents face fell. "I'm regretting it in a major way McGee, you are not okay, far from it."

"I feel fine."

"Did you ever speak with a psychiatrist? I know it wasn't ordered but it had been recommended."

"No I didn't, I haven't had any problems."

"I think that's what your problem is."

"That I have none? That makes no sense sir."

"It makes plenty sense, you've actually learned to lie so well you've convinced yourself there is no problem." Tim just stared at him unsure of what to say. "McGee, I've been watching all year, the occasional head to head with Gibbs you've had, the spats with Dinozzo."

"There has always been spats with Tony since day one."

"True, but usually when they are over you're the one looking like a wounded puppy, not the other way around."

"Your saying I've hurt Tony's feelings, that's a good one sir, wish I'd been there." Leon smirked before letting out a low laugh.

"Really, because I'm pretty much convinced you and Dinozzo have traded places these past few months, you are constantly with the smart ass attitude and when it comes to his annoying traits your like a vulture waiting to dig into its prey."

"Sir that is insane."

"Is it now, last month when I pulled him in here we also spoke about you and do you know what he said about your behavior? He said that considering he did it to you for years, if for now it was helping you cope with whatever issues your having he'd let it slide even though on more then one occasion he want to plow you right into the ground. And as far as Gibbs goes he's just letting you run amuck probably out of his guilt for what happened last year."

"Your reading into to this way too much, so maybe I am being more harsher than normal with Tony, but its not like he doesn't ask for it."

"Tim do you think we really would be speaking about this if it were just you being mean to Dinozzo. What about that scene you showed up to intoxicated?" Tim rolled his eyes with an annoyed look.

"Sir, that was a weekend and we weren't on call, I never expected to be called. It's not my fault people decided to go extra crazy that weekend."

"Your right and that's why nothing was ever said."

"Then why the hell are we talking about it?"

"Because just because nothing was said that time doesn't mean the numerous occasions you showed up to the office appearing to be hungover weren't noticed." Tim eyed him. "I didn't say nothing then either though, I consulted doctor Mallard first, he told me how you weren't comfortable with the pain medication so whenever there was significant pain you would drink before bed. He also assured me not to worry because he too was watching your behaviors and every hangover seemed to be associated with a case where you took a nasty hit, usually to that hand of yours."

"So let me see if I understand all of this, you complained because I'm rude to Dinozzo, but then said you don't really care and then you basically call me a drunk but then you again say you don't really care, I'm at a loss for a thought here sir, what the hell are you trying to get at?"

"That right there. Your mouth McGee, in the entire time I've been here you've never spoke to me or pretty anyone else with this complete lack of respect attitude you've adapted."

"Your upset that I'm no longer a timid quiet computer geek?" Leon shot up out of his seat.

"You know what McGee, you keep sitting there being a smartass and I'm done. You want to keep lying, go right ahead because as long as you do you won't be a problem of mine anymore in a couple of months."

"Now your threatening me?"

"No, I'm stating facts, you convinced everyone you were fine but the truth is your not and you never were. Your unraveling, unravel too much and you'll never find your way back."

"Sir?"

"Look. You've said time and time again that this job is your life, it's who you are. You don't want to save yourself for you, then how about you save your damn career." He walked out of the room. _I just got him to walk out of his own office, maybe he's onto to something. _Tim shook his head and left the room as well heading back down to the bullpen.

"You okay McGee?" Ziva asked. He took a deep breath.

"No."

"Oooh, McGiggle has been spooked by the all mighty Vance."

"Dinozzo, shut the hell up, can't you act like an adult ever?" Tony slammed a drawer shut and got up.

"Yeah McGee I can, but the better question is can you?"


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, or any plot ideas borrowed to make the story flow.

Spoilers: 7x22 aka Borderland with mentions from all that follows though AU from it.

Summary: What if Paloma made her need for vengeance known sooner? One of the team may pay the ultimate price for Gibbs actions so many years ago.

And we have reached the end of this story, it didn't go fully like how I planned in the beginning but then again they never do. I do think for my first writing in years it went very well, and hopefully the next time around is better and easier. And I apologize for grammar issues, because even though I am an arts major, English is not my strong point.

The Plight of Vengeance Ch.18

_*Six weeks later*_

"_I think I'm going to be taking you up on your very brave offer Timothy McGee, because it's about time I send a message too." _

"_Your precious boss knows a lot too."_

"_Pedro was shot by a sniper." _

"_He was my father."_

"_Tony! This way!" _

"_Gibbs apparently isn't going to come down here." _

"_Your torment is going to start now however."_

"_Good, were just a couple hours away from the big finale and I want you screaming all the way to the end." _

"_Now we send Gibbs an invitation to the party."_

"_I tried, you tried but it just wasn't enough. I'm ready to die."_

"_I'm going to enjoy choking the life out of you." _

Tim shot up in his bed sweat coming down his forehead. "Shit. Why the hell am I having those dreams now?" He muttered to himself while glancing at the clock, it was just after five in the morning. He attempted to shake off the feeling and went into the living room to turn on the computer, glancing at the date he groaned. _It's almost been a year. _He glanced at his hand, with the exception of the missing pinkie it looked completely normal and yet it still didn't function the way it should. He wandered back into the bedroom and pulled a box out of the closet, pulling out a spare gun. Checking that it was empty he tried to pull the trigger but couldn't. _Why can't I do this yet? _His mind wandered off to other thoughts.

"_Are you saying you don't want to talk?" _

"_Fine Tim but we need to be able to work together."_

"_Now why would I be happy that you wanna stew in your pissyness?" Gibbs got out from behind his desk and stood in front of him._

"_Can you even shoot?"_

"_You wanna find out?"_

"Dammit." He shook his head. _I think I know what my problem is, time to talk to the boss._

AAA

Gibbs looked up at the top of the stairwell, someone had not so quietly entered his home and he was waiting to see who. The figure finally appeared and he let out a sigh. "McGee, what the hell you doing here?" He didn't receive an answer though; Tim just continued to descend the stairs quietly. Gibbs just stayed still observing the man, Tim looked at him for a moment before reaching behind his jacket and pulling out his gun, he stood just staying at it for awhile. "Tim, what's wrong?" Gibbs quietly asked. The reaction he got was not one he expected, he'd begun to just repeatedly pull the trigger on the empty gun, Gibbs couldn't really figure out what he was going for until he realized what hand it was in. "I'm guessing there was a symbolic meaning behind that move?" Tim glared and chucked the useless gun at him.

"You're a real bastard."

"Me, you're the one who just dumped an empty clip into me. I take it your finally ready to talk?" Tim stared at him.

"Seriously? You knew I needed to and you never pushed?"

"You weren't ready, said so yourself."

"And why did that stop you?" Gibbs stayed quiet. "What, no answer for that? You push about everything, to everyone, but this, this you thought could wait a year?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"You said you weren't pissed."

"Well I lied."

"Apparently, didn't know you were capable of that."

"Well everyone's capable of things you wouldn't believe." Tim mumbled quietly, the initial anger finally subsiding.

"Yeah." Gibbs sighed. "Tim I'm not sure what to say now."

"That's okay because I still don't really want to talk either."

"McGee, didn't we just go over this?"

"Yes, no, I mean there's really nothing to say, do you really want to go into details about how Pedro killed your family so you killed him?"

"No, not really."

"And do you really think I want to go into details about every mark that bitch put on me?"

"I'm going to guess no."

"And the simple fact is no matter how wrong you may have been back then; you cannot control the actions of other people. So no matter how much immediate thought would tell me to hate your guts and blame you, the actuality of it all is this was all no one's, except for Paloma herself, fault."

"So then what was all this?"

"It may have taken my mind a bit to realize and accept that thought." He leaned back on the counter. "I actually feel a lot better now."

"Well that's good, how the hand?"

"It's… fine. Crap, Vance was actually right about it being all in my head."

"Ah so Ziva was right about that trip to his office, he reamed you a new one."

"No, he tried, I pissed him off and he stormed out."

"Well there has been some good to the evil little personality you've had after all then." Gibbs let a laugh and clapped a hand on the younger agents shoulder. "He gave you an ultimatum didn't he?"

"Yeah, how did you?"

"Know? I didn't, figure though, you've been far less pissy since that day, and you and Dinozzo finally seemed to have gone back to the old way of playful banter, rather than trying to rip each other's jugulars out."

"Yeah, I guess."

"Good thing too because if it kept up I was letting Ziva deal with the both of you. He threaten your job?"

"No, I didn't that all on my own, he just gave me a glimpse of the future."

"Oh, and that was?"

"That I didn't have one."

AAA

_*The following week*_

"Alright Gibbs, where's your boy?"

"Who Leon?" Gibbs asked with look.

"Don't play stupid, not today. He's over three hours late." Gibbs shrugged and went back to looking at paperwork.

"Well it is the anniversary of what happened; maybe he's having some issues." Ziva offered up.

"I'm well aware what day it is agent David, I'm also aware of the fact that he hasn't recertified yet." He turned his attention back to Gibbs. "You know what that means right? He's leaving me no choice in the matter."

"I'm sure there's a reason he's this late. Dinozzo you get him on the phone yet?"

"No, it's on but it went to voicemail. I'm with Ziva though, he's been off ever since it happened, and he's probably having a bad trip in his head or something."

"I don't really care, if he doesn't have his recert whenever he comes in, he's done."

"You know, it's not nice to talk about people when they are not around." A voice spoke up from behind and Leon spun around.

"Agent McGee, how nice of you to bother showing up."

"Yeah, sorry about that, overslept, had to take care of a couple things and I needed to eat." He waved his coffee cup to prove his point of food and drink and started looking through his bag. When he looked back up everyone was staring in his direction, although the director looked quite annoyed.

"What? You look like you want to hit me or something?"

"Well that's probably because I do, especially since your acting so calm and aloof, you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Didn't we talk about this?"

"You mean me lying about being fine, yes we did but I'm telling the truth right now."

"Yeah, okay, I'm not even going to continue this. Do you have something for me?" Leon let out a sharp sigh making it clear he was as he said, tired of the conversation.

"My recert? Yeah. Here." He yanked a paper out of his bag and shoved it at the man who started at it for a moment.

"Both hands?"

"Yeah, that's why I was so late."

"Oh… so I guess you actually were listening when we spoke. Still want to kill Dinozzo?"

"Who doesn't?" Leon rolled his eyes.

"Thoughts on Gibbs?"

"What thoughts? He's Gibbs, not much to think about there." Leon moved closer and looked at him.

"You look like your going to be sick."

"Feel it too. The recert made my hand extra sore so I took a pain pill figured the food would help but I guess not."

"You took a… um… okay. You sure your okay?"

"Yeah I'm great."

"Okay, yeah, I'm, I'm just going to go file this."

"Director, is there a problem?"

"No, no, nothing." Leon mumbled and disappeared up the stairs. Tony slid over to Tim's desk on his chair.

"Probie."

"Dinozzo." Tim glanced at him.

"Remember when you came back and got into the argument with the boss man?"

"Yeah."

"I thought that was awesome."

"Why on earth are you bringing that up?" Ziva interrupted.

"Shush Zee."

"Are you going somewhere with that thought Tony?"

"Yeah, this moment right now is so much more awesome." Tim glanced at him.

"Are you getting sentimental in public now?"

"Huh? What, no. What do you think I'm talking about?"

"That your favorite probie is acting like himself again, and I anticipate this conversation ending with a head slap."

"Oh that, well that is a good point but no not what I was referring to."

"Then what?"

"You are rude Tony; of course we're happy you feel more like your old self McGee."

"Quiet Ziva, make probie feel good later." He ducked away as she threw a paperclip at him. "You just did something amazing."

"I did?"

"You made Vance speechless."

"Of course you would think of that." Tim shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well yeah, it was great; he's probably up there now wondering what the hell happened. I know, you were possessed weren't you probie? That's it isn't it, the probster was probed but a spirit who-" _*twack* _"Sorry boss. Oh, you have mind reading powers now; you said this conversation was going to end with a head slap." _*twack* _"ZIVA!" Tim was laughing by this time. _*twack*_

"What was that for boss?" Tim asked.

"For being a distraction." He grabbed his coffee off his desk. "Now come along children, a dead petty officer awaits." He walked off towards the elevator; Tony and Ziva grabbed their packs to follow. Tim let out a sigh before grabbing his own and running after them. _I guess everything finally is normal again._


End file.
